Kígyóvá lenni
by SztreDam
Summary: Egy értékeinek élő, kissé defektes fiatalemeber életét követhetjük nyomon majd' egy egész fejezetig, azt követően kicsivel zsengébb lesz. Számtalanszor keserű véletlenek áldozatává válik, míg valódi lénye egyre csak fogyatkozik. Ezen felül szennyes múltjának egyetlen látható nyoma is kísérti, amit rejtegtni kényszerül léte egyetlen stabil pontjától, Tom Denemtől is.
1. Prológus

Fürgén szökellt be a mosdóba, egyenesen a fülkék felé tartva, még az arcába tódult ammónia buké sem bírta megfékezni. Mintha felhőkön járt volna, évfolyamelső lett. Háza végre büszke lehetett rá.

Mosolya szájára égett, még a velejáró fájdalom sem bírta lekaparni róla. Keze szappanozáskor is csak vigyorgott, még a jéghideg víz sem mosta el derűjét. Akkor még azt hitte, öröme örök és halhatatlan, milyen naiv is volt.

Kinyílt mögötte az ajtó. Hűs, tiszta levegő tört be, fedetlen bokáját ridegen simogatta, míg orrát illatával édesgette. Talán a csábítás miatt fordult meg, viszont valójában ő sem értette, miért kapta olyan sebesen hátra fejét. Egy iskola mosdójában volt végtére is, a kisajátításáról még csak álmodoznia sem kellett volna.

Egy csapat vonult be a helyiségbe, nem tudta, hogy már a fiúk is átvették a csordás vécélátogatás szokását. Magasnak tűntek, talán hat-hetedévesek lehettek, és mellkasukon ott ragyogott az apró, ezüst kígyó. A hüllő, mintha felé kapott volna, úgy tért vissza keze öblögetéséhez. Sápadt, tintafoltos mancsa eddig még sosem foglalta le ennyire. Elmerült bőre szárazságában, a le-leoldott tus sötét hullámaiban és a körme alá ragadt koszban. Az még a Fekete-tóból származott, tavi szivacsot kerestek Bimba professzornak, azóta képtelen volt megszabadulni tőle, pedig lassan két hete ostromolta mindenféle kefével.

\- Ez a kis német! – felkiáltás hallatszott, az ódon falak is otrombán szajkózták. Őt csak a valóságába rántotta vissza, egy szögesdrót kíméletlenségével. Még csak német sem volt. – Valamit tudnotok kell, ha csak úgy évfolyam első lettél. – Egy kar nehezedett vállára. Hideg verejték kúszott le hátán, míg szíve embertelen tempót diktált. Egyértelműen félt. Dermedten várta a folytatást, tudta, hogy ez csupán tortúrájának kezdete. Bemelegítés, amennyiben úgy tetszik. – Mármint az otromba hadováláson kívül! Még mindig olyan nevetségesen beszélsz? Régen nevettem egy jót… – az utolsó szavak egyenesen a füle mellett születtek és haltak el, mégsem vitte rá a lélek, hogy odanézzen. Tartott attól, amit ott fog látni. Rettegett, pedig már tisztában volt, vele mi vár rá. Ötödik éve lesz, hogy tudja. – Nem szeretnél válaszolni? – Egy marok nyomását tapasztalta, pár ujj fájdalmasan próbált a kulcscsontja alá furakodni.

A kín csupán egy felvizezett változata érte el, ahogy a világ is egyre tompábbá lett. Több és több részletet nem talált a helyén, tenyeréről is lekoptak a sekélyebb ráncok. Álmodott, ismét.

Ő annyira bízott benne, hogy idén befejeződik. Az átok lekopását remélte.

Elárulva érezte magát, a professzor megígérte neki. Megígérte, hogy vége, nem kell többet átélnie. Meglehet csalódása jobban gyötörte, mint az első pofon, amit kapott.

Tehetetlenül nézte az előtte mozgó homályosképű fiút, akár egy színházban is ülhetett volna, ugyan annyira tudott beavatkozni. Teste rá sem hederített, minden mozdulata teljesen idegen volt, eddig is ez lehetett a helyzet, csak nem vette észre. Nem akarta észrevenni.

Legszívesebben félre nézett volna, vagy legalábbis behunyta volna szemét. A rosszullét keringgette, és a fülében is rettentő hangosan dobolt szíve. Minden tompa fájdalomlöket után egyre hevesebben követelte tüdeje a levegőt, mintha az oxigénben remélt volna kapaszkodóra találni. Természetesen vágyai megint falakba ütköztek, bár ez semmiféle újdonságként nem szolgált számára. Lassan az egész forgatókönyv felelevenedett benne, az összes ütés, rúgás és a halk, mocskos suttogás. Azok a fülébe csepegtetett szavak most már jobban kínozták, mint azokban a percekben. Akkor nem kellett elviselni semmilyen testi gyötrelmet, szégyellte, hogy még hálás is volt a becsmérlő jelzőkért.

Sárvérű, talán ezt vágták hozzá a legtöbbet. Meglehet többször, mint ökleiket.

Végül haszontalan kínlódással terhes percek után elérték a klimaxot. Ettől tartott a legjobban, gyomra összement, torkában gombóc képződött. Levegőt is elfelejtett venni, bár lehet nem is tellett volna tőle. Mellkassal lefelé szorították a tócsákkal pettyezett burkolatra, arcát bőszen nyalogatta a mocskos víz, ahogy talárját is lelkesen áztatta. Az ammónia szag jobban fojtogatta, mint a ránehezedő testek.

Kezek ültek vállán, hátán, karján és lábán, noha nem sok időbe telt, hogy egy fejére is rátaláljanak. Ujjak merültek el hajában, nyomban tépni kezdték. Koponyája párszor túl közvetlenül érintkezett a csempével. A világ opálossá vált körülötte, csöppnyi melegség serkent homlokán. Itt hagyott ki először emlékezete.

Nem mintha ez jelentett volna bármit is, az édes sötétséget addig észre se vette, míg el nem hagyta. Elherdálta gondoskodását.

A fájdalom, ami visszarántotta, elvetemült volt. Éles és forró, mint egy izzó kés a húsában. Ez egy kicsit se tompult, megőrizte egész lényét. Nem hiába, a hátába metszett betűk mind mágiával telítettek. Bőre alá égették az összes vonást.

Dermedten feküdt ott, a húgy szagú pocsolyák rideg ölelésében, talán az őt satuként szorító kezekre se lett volna szükség. Legszívesebben hánykolódott volna, levetni az összes feles súlyt magáról, de nem tette. Képtelen volt rá. Meglehet, hogy ezt egy átoknak, vagy a sokknak köszönhette, ezt is mondták neki, mégis ő nem hitte. Egyszerűen feladta. Azt akarta, hogy végre megszabaduljon. Akkor még nem is sejtette, mihez adta néma beleegyezését. Ki gondolta volna, hogy élete végéig hátába lesz vésve: sárvérű?

Voldemort nagyúr nevében! – suttogták kedvenc szavait a fülébe. Lidércnyomása záró mondata volt ez.

Nem változott semmi, fájdalma enyhüléséért bármit elviselt.

* * *

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


	2. Véletlenül felégetett hidak

Apró flottájuk könnyedén szelte a habokat, az óvatos hullámok csak simogatták a csónakok oldalát. Mosolyogva gondolta, hogy elsőéves kalandjuk nem fogja megismételni önmagát, senki sem fog a felhergelt tó martalékává válni. Az egyetlen veszélyt csak a megzabolázatlan napsugarak jelentették, bőrén is érezte túlhevült érintésüket. Nap ritkán látta sápatag testét, lehet kicsit elkapatja majd magát a felkínált lehetőség láttán. Pilláit mégsem emelte fel, még csak figyelemre sem méltatta ellenségét. Elnehezedett fejét a mélybe húzta, míg szemét égette a fáradság, csak remélni tudta, nem rántja a sötétségbe az álmosság. Lidércnyomások fognák közre, ahogy az elmúlt napokban is, idén nem volt elég egy este számukra, úgy tűnt hazáig fogják kísérni.

Kezével felkarcolta a víztükröt, ki akarta józanítani önmagát. Fejében visszhangzott a madarak vinnyogássá torzult éneke és a lombok suttogássá vált rezgése, legszívesebben a fülére tapasztotta volna mindkét kezét. Pihenni szeretett volna, míg könnyed sétahajókázásuk tart. Tudta, miután felkapaszkodik a vonat meredek lépcsősorán, sokkalta jelentősebb lármával kell majd megbirkóznia, tisztában volt vele, hogy le fogja teríteni. Idegrendszerét már tegnap fel kellett áldoznia, mártírként veszett oda kialvatlansága oltárán. Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem pár elsőévesre fogja borítani temérdek keserűségét, nem tartott igényt bűntudata pár hónapos társaságára. Minden kisdiák érdekében másik kezével is megmártózott, a víz nem volt fojtogatóan hideg, ostobaság lett volna elvárni tőle, hogy elfogadható magatartásra bírja. A továbbiakban is csak egy kényelmetlenül széles mosollyal birkózott kimerültségével és a lezárt szeme előtt játszó vörös pacákkal.

Háta beroskadt, válla megereszkedett és arca még mindig a Nap felé tekintett, avatatlan szem biztosra vette volna, hogy elnyelte az álmok elérhetetlen világa. Persze, ez nem történt meg, csupán megszabadult maradék tartásától is. Nem kellett látnia ahhoz magát, hogy tudja milyen szánalmasan fest, a megszokottnál is jóval rosszabb állapotban lehetett. Sohasem volt büszke külalakjára, habár nem is szégyellte azt, közönyösen kezelte. Míg nem a testéből kívánt megélni nem látott rá okot, hogy többet foglalkozzon vele az elvártnál. Porhüvelyét nem éppen lehetett szemnek tetszőnek nevezni. Csenevész alkatát még rejtették is bő ruhái, noha beesett arcát képtelen lett volna eltitkolni. Kegyesen szólva: nem tűnt életrevalónak

Lopva kilesett pillái alól, mikor utastársai mozgolódásba kezdtek, homályosan derengett előtte a világ. Fényes pacák siklottak el előtte, elmosva a látni kívánt terület nagy részét. A sárga és zöld terjedelmes foltot a partvonalnak kényszerült megállapítani, igen szaporán közeledtek felé. Megdönthetetlen tényként élt benne, hogy a rendelkezésére álló maroknyi idő alatt képtelen lesz összeszedni magát. Tagjai elnehezedtek, szeme hevesen lángolt és fejében ordítva keringtek az őt ért ingerek, olyan szívesen megadta volna magát a csábító sötétségnek. Tudta, az sem tétovázna sokat, hogy magába fogadja. Nem mintha élhetett volna ezzel a lehetőséggel, egyszerűen tisztában volt vele, milyen szörnyetegek rejtőznek az árnyékok édes ölelésében. A régmúlt opálossá vált emlékei, amik még így is túl élesek, hiszen minden este felsértik a csökött lelkén húzódó sebeket, legalábbis mostanság.

Valaki óvatosan megrázta combját, talán még pár elvétett szóval is megszánta, azok elenyésztek a fák folytonos duruzsolásában. Erőt vett magán, kótyagosan megrázta fejét és kitárta szemét, majd kibotorkált a csónakból. Nem számlálta meg, hányszor bukott majdnem fel, nem élt ilyen kicsinyes dolgokkal. Noha egy szög emléke fájdalmasan élt nagylábujjában, a karbantartó bizonyosan túl elfoglalt volt az esti járőrözéssel, nem akadt ideje ilyesmivel foglalkozni.

Szelleme megfáradtan próbálta feldolgozni rövidke sétáját a vagonokig, egyszerűen csak kóválygott; valószínűnek tartotta, hogy az ajtót sem találta volna meg egyedül. Egyik háztársa bizonyosan kisegítette őt, ilyenek voltak, undorodtak tőle, mégis állandóan támogatták. Remélte, megköszönte az odaadását, hiszen nagyra becsülte azt. Tisztában volt vele, nem lett volna hálás, ha vadőrjük rángatja fel a vonatra. Szerette a karját ott, ahol hordta.

Sikeres felszállását követően valamilyen úton-módon kabint is lelt magának, ültek benn páran, de nem lehetett finnyás. Remegő térdét feloldozva ereszkedett bele a bőrülés ölelésébe, torkából akaratlan sóhaj szabadult ki. Feje előrebukott, még éppen látta piszkosszőke tincseit alászállni mielőtt összeértek pillái. Légzése elnehezült, gondolatai sorvadoztak és környezete egyre inkább elcsitult. Önkénytelen remegésbe fogott, mikor konstatálta, mit is jelent mindez. A fáradtság kíméletlenül gyűrte maga alá, megfosztotta mindennemű ellenállásától. Puhán karolta át, égő szemét is hűs istápolásba vonta, csak sajnos tisztában volt vele: ez túl szép ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. Nemsokára emlékei fogják óriáskígyók módjára dédelgetni, ők nem lesznek olyan finomak. Torkának fognak esni, szorítani és marni fogják, képtelen lesz megszabadulni.

El kellett volna fogadnia Lumpsluck professzor felajánlását. Mégis, abszurd lett volna valamit meginnia egy mardekáros készletéből. Saját elveiből nem tervezett lejjebb adni, nem mintha lett volna ideje keseregni.

Átadta magát, miféle erővel mutathatott volna ellenállást? Tudnia kellett, hol kell feladni.

Fogalma sem volt mi zavarta fel, nem hitte, hogy a körülötte keringő elfojtott kuncogás vetemedett ilyesmire, az altatóként is szolgálhatott volna számára. Kitárta hát szemét, a szürkület gyér fénye is felperzselte íriszét. Visszatértek hű társai is, homályos pacák tomboltak előtte, mögöttük megbúvó combját észre sem tudta venni, elenyészett a sok inger mögött. Legalább az biztos, hogy nem pihente ki magát. Kótyagos volt, vissza szeretett volna borulni, kicsit sem mozgatta meg sajgó nyakának tudata, többet akart. Hosszas szomjazás után nem volt jó ötlet megszánnia önmagát, egyre többet követel. A következő adagnak már bizonyosan ára lesz, borzalmasan magas ára. Tenyerébe temette arcát. Félt, bódult állapotában sírásra vetemedik, remegő keze legalább álcaként jó szolgálatot tett. Csontos ujjait belemélyesztette homlokába, barbárra rágott körmei fűrészkét próbáltak a bőre alá nyomulni. Drága vendégként fogadta ezt a könnyen megmagyarázható fájdalmat, ilyesmivel még haldokló szelleme is megbirkózott. Agya, mintha lüktetett volna koponyájában, félt belülről fogja meglékelni azt. Háta is lángba borult, tarkójától egészen csípőjéig, a gerincére metszett szavak figyelemért acsarogtak, kivételesen nem róluk szólt álma. Rettegte a percet, mikor megkapják, amire vágytak. Nem szerette viszont látni azokat a förtelmes, kissé már opálos emlékképeket, fantomfájásai rögtön megtalálták.

Önkénytelenül vonaglott meg teste és csapódtak össze fogai, mégis, így olcsón megúszta. Bizonyosan túl fáradt volt összetett képzeteket készíteni saját kínzására, ez a legjobbakkal is megesik.

Óvatosan kitekintett marka rejtekéből, tartott a vakító, hűs fénytől és az esetlegesen visszanéző szemektől. Utálta a szükségesnél nagyobb figyelmet, feleslegesnek gondolta. Bár nem tűnt úgy, hogy bárki is személyes felügyelete alá vonta volna, jóval fiatalabb kabintársai lélekben már az ablak túloldalán jártak. Meg tudta érteni őket, ő is szerette beleélni magát London szürkületi arculatába. Ritkán tapasztalhatott szemével ilyen különös tüneményt, London egyszerűn tökéletes volt. Csak remélni tudta, hogy hazájának fővárosa is hasonló varázst hagy az emberek lelkében. Láttatlanul is hitt Budapest bájában.

Körútnak csúfolható tevékenységüket addig művelték, míg be nem futottak az állomásra. Feszültség lobbant benne, mikor konstatálta mivel is jár ez, csak úgy hullámozni fog körülötte a tömeg. Lehet jobban járt volna, ha önként belefojtja magát az emberrengetegbe, de teste nem értett vele egyet. Még a szokottnál is több bonyodalomba ütközött, mikor általános mozgási formákat akart gyakorolni. Párszor visszahanyatlott ülésére, lába még nem érezte késznek magát olyan összetett műveletekre, mint az állás. Kicsit megrekedt, vérmérséklete addig ismeretlen magasságba szökött. El kellett hitetnie szellemével, hogy porhüvelye nem teljesen haszontalan. Mindent megpróbált, hogy megetesse magával ezt a remekül hangzó hazugságot. Sajnos nem sikerült. Karja nehezékként csüngött testén, zsibbadtságtól bizsergett, emelni is aligha tudta. Nyaka nyeszlettségének megfelelően egyensúlyozta koponyáját, az hol előre, hol hátra bukott. Az ideg feszítette belülről, az ez idáig sem épp' hasznos tagjai remegésbe is fogtak. Úgy érezte, sosem fog megszabadulni. Az összeszokottnak látszott társaság lassan kibotorkált mellette, nem volt meg benne a mersz, hogy felnézzen kivonuló alakjukra. Kíváncsisága nem terjedt ki sajnálkozó arcokra, már így is mardosta a düh.

Állkapcsát megfeszítette, fogai satuként szorultak össze, nem pazarolhatta értékes perceit, még ma haza akart jutni. Ujjait erőszakosan merítette el a kárpitozásban, próbált biztos alapot szolgáltatni magának, ha már karja roskatag pillérnek bizonyult. Lassan átadta magát remegő térdének, a szédület leteperte, mikor elérte a megkívánt magasságot. A vagon megperdült körülötte, ormótlan keringőzésbe fogott, nem tudta merre pakolja lábát biztonságban reménykedve, nem akart térdre borulni egy kis fáradtság miatt. Szemét fájdalmasan szorosra zárta, bizakodott, hogy a körülötte táncot lejtő világ hamar belefárad játékába. Szélesre tárt szájjal nyelte a levegőt, mellkasa kényelmetlenül magasra kényszerült emelkedni. Nem tudta miképp fog kijutni, ládáját még meg sem kísérelte mozdítani. A táskája vagy a pálcája kifordult volna pihenésért remegő kezéből, undorodni kezdett esendőségétől.

Önön nyomására fegyelmezte meg magát, nem kételkedett benne, hogy tönkreteszi vele magát. Elvágta túlzott sebességnek örvendő légzését, próbált emberi motívumokat vinni lihegésébe. Pilláit szétválasztotta, tekintetét kényszeredetten kínozta az egyre szaporábban keringő kabinnal, nem volt más választása. Marka szorításába vonta ládája fogantyúját, vontatottan indult meg az ajtó felé. Háta beroskadt, térde csakugyan, testének temploma erősen düledezett. Kérdésként sem merült fel benne, hogy összeomlana, ha hopponálásra adná a fejét, bizonyosan darabokra szakadt volna. Egyszerűen tudnia kellett, hol is nyugodtak határai, valahogy vissza kellett csoszognia hozzájuk.

Kótyagosságából semmit sem hátrahagyva botorkált ki a keskeny folyosóra, csak pár messzeségbe takarózott maszatot látott. Legalább közönség nélkül maradt szánalomra méltó botladozása, párszor meg kellett pihennie egy-egy ajtó ölelésében, hiszen ládája nem szégyellte felrúgni addig sem stabil egyensúlyát. Remélni tudta csupán, hogy nem alél el és bukik át valamely' kabin üvegezésén, kényelmetlen lett volna szilánkokon aludni. Érthetetlen csoda folytán sikeresen vergődött el a meredek lejtőként pózoló lépcsősorhoz, hogy ott könnyelműen vessen véget szerencséjének. Be nem ismert félelme koszként szennyezte különben sem tiszta látását, egyszerűen nem sikerült talpát a megfelelő felületre fektetni. Az addig sem épp békés világ az addiginál is sebesebb száguldásba fogott, kifutott alóla. Háta fájdalmasan tapasztalta az egyik fémfok peremét, könyökébe gyötrelem támadt, ostobán azzal próbált önkénytelenül fékezni, lábáról akkor valamiért elfelejtkezett. Semmirekellően cibálta őt a mélybe, nem rajta múlt, hogy nem esett a vagon alá. Egyszerűen csak nem fért volna át a résen.

Megrázta üstökét, vissza akarta cibálni környezetét a kirendelt helyére. Kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel zárult gyerekes próbálkozása, mindensége engedett és behódolt akaratának, noha saját agya szembe köpte. Ismét lüktetni kezdett, úgy érezte, koponyája fala pillanatokon belül beszakadhat, szeme se fogadta jól a hatást. Átvette annak pulzálását. Egyáltalán nem érte meg elhamarkodott tette.

Ládája még mindig ujjai fogságába gyötrődött, keze görcsösen markolta a fogantyúját. Lehet el sem bírta volna engedni a könyökében támadt sokk miatt, másik karja is hasonlóképp haszontalan volt. Várta, hogy valamiféle ötlet látogassa meg elméjét, ami kacsója nélkülözésével is ismét útjára tudja bocsátani. Olajra vágyakozó fogaskerekei képtelenek voltak egy ötlettel is előállni. Úgy látszott, nem fog hamar megszabadulni kényelmetlen helyzetétől, hacsak valaki a segítségére nem siet. Az ilyenkor tobzódni szokott tömeg már oszladozni látszott, senki sem maradt a szükségesnél tovább. Az oktalanul lézengőket pedig elvakította a boldogság, amit régen látott rokonuk támasztott. Önkéntes segítségre nemigen számíthatott.

Nem tudott mást tenni, várt. Kívánságlistáján a jótétlelket megelőzte karjainak felépülése, szerette megsegíteni önmagát. Könyökéből lassacskán kiszivárgott a fájdalom, nem győzte kivárni a teljes tünetmentességet. Kicsit mégiscsak feszéjezte a gondolat, hogy kiszolgáltatottságát bárki láthatja. Jelenlegi állapota nélkül is elég szánalomra méltó lényként tengette mindennapjait, ezeket a pillanatokat nehezen tudta megemészteni. Legalább most annyi reménye volt, hogy álmatlanságtól részeg elméje ezeket a perceket is feloldja s valamiféle híg masszává változtatja. Ekképp a szégyent is kevésbé fogja tapasztalni, csak most kellett teljes súlyában elviselnie. Erre a napra egy gyötrelmes út végeként szeretett volna emlékezni, mikor is hátrahagyta személyes poklát az összes velejáró finom kínnal együtt. Boldogságban úszva szerette volna ezt megélni, erre nem kap mást, mint fájdalomtól és szégyentől szennyes perceket. Nem hiába, róla volt szó. Teste hasznavehetetlensége ellen nem tehetett semmit.

Amint kezét munkára tudta kényszeríteni felsegítette magát jobbjával. Lába kissé elmacskásodva próbált eleget tenni hirtelen jött követeléseinek, bizonytalanul, de sikerült leszállnia a vonatról. Mélyet sóhajtva kezdte el róni a kihalt állomást, hiszen nem kellett kerülgetnie a csomagokkal vágtázó tömegeket. Fejét nem emelte fel, kopottas cipőjét vizslatta és a ráváró métereket. Nem táplált annyi bizalmat maga irányába, hogy merjen máshova tekintgetni, mint lábügye. Nem kicsit tartott attól, hogy megcsókolja a betont és nem akar majd kikelni karjából. Magába fektetett hite kritikán aluli volt.

Visszaküzdte magát a muglik állomására, ott sem uralkodtak különböző állapotok. Alig akadt társasága, az aszfalt porba burkolózott és a síneken csak elvétve pózoltak vasparipák. Legalábbis ennyit tapasztalt míg büszke tartással járt pár pillanatig, lehajtott fővel való csoszogása nem sokat váratott magára. Tekintete az elvárt érdektelenségnek eleget téve vizslatta a talpára váró mocskot. Szürkéből és barnából fonódott össze látképe, kicsit kizökkentette, ha más is utat talált magának, általános újságpapírfecnik borították fel világát. Nem mintha fáradságtól kásás tudatát ennyi felzaklatta volna, ahhoz talán egy tömegkatasztrófára lett volna szükség.

A célegyenes – mint a pályaudvar kijárata – már látótere peremén játszott, mikor olyasmi is bekúszott elé, aminek nem lett volna ott helye. Olcsó időnyerőnek tűnt, a pornak köszönhette, hogy rézszín teste eddig rejtőzhetett a burkolat egyik hasítékában. Sóhajával egy világ fájdalma szabadult ki torkából, tudta nem hagyhatja csak ott a kis szerkezetet. Eddig féltve őrizgetett tartalékjait kénytelen volt kifosztani, másképp nem lett volna képes lehajolni az átkos gépezetért. Nadrágja zsebébe süllyesztve morgott ismeretlen varázslótársa hanyagságán, ahhoz már nem maradt kapacitása, hogy végig vegye, mi történt volna, ha egy mugli kezére kerül az időnyerő. Csupán mélyet nyelt a gőzben úszó légből és továbbállt, a Foltozott Üst várt rá.

Kótyagos csoszogása meghozta gyümölcsét, lába majdhogynem kifordult alóla, mikor elérte a kocsmát. A pultnál motyogott valamit, maga sem emlékezett mit, de úgy tűnt, hozzá vannak szokva az ilyen vendégekhez, hamar az orra alá toltak egy kulcsot. Felkapaszkodott az ádázan magasodó lépcsősoron, párszor cipőjének orra fennakadt egy-egy fokon, tudat alatt bizonyosan ki akarta buktatni magát. Szobájának megtalálásával szerencséje volt, az ajtón függő szám csak úgy ordított figyelméért, noha annak kinyitásával már problémái támadtak. Egyszerűen nem talált bele a lyukban, keze túlzottan remegett. Másik tagjával kénytelen volt megtámogatni karját, úgy kevésbé reszketett.

Talán kihúzta a kulcsot a zárból, bár nem merte volna ezt szóban is állítani. Az viszont kétségtelen volt, hogy nem zárta be maga mögött az ajtót. Ládáját is elvesztette valahol az ágy felé félúton, utcai ruhájában borult a matracra, fekhelye rettenve rázkódott meg, szerkezete sikoltozott is egy keveset, de nem érdekelte. Abban a percben elégedettebb volt az életével, mint valaha. Gondolatai megszűntek létezni, csak a párna és az ágy számított neki, minden más semmivé lett.

Emlékei némán hallgattak arról, mikor is aludt el, noha arról szívesen csacsogtak, miképp is ébredt meg. Combjában fájdalom égett, egy kemény tárgy furakodott bele, érzésre azt mondta volna, hogy keresztül is döfte. Szerencsére ilyesmi egyáltalán nem történt, csupán sikeresen belefordult újdonsült időnyerőjébe. Sajnos azzal, hogy kihalászta a kis tárgyat zsebéből kínja nem szűnt meg létezni, a fémszerkezet fantomja tovább bántotta bőrét. Puhán tartotta markában, pedig szívesen valamelyik falhoz vágta volna, csupán karjának zsibbadtsága korlátozta ebben. Nem tudta, hogy elaludta-e vagy még mindig a fáradságtól gyenge, hiszen szemét sem tudta kitárni, mindössze hunyorgásra futotta tőle. Frissítő félhomályt tapasztalt pillái mögül, remélte csak nyitott ajtaján szivárgott be valami hosszúéletű gyertya fénye. A hajnal közelségét számításba sem szerette volna venni, arca túlzottan ragaszkodott – feltehetőleg – nyálától ragacsos párnájához. Egyszer végkimerülésben fog elpusztulni.

Tovább is sajnálkozott volna alvási viszontagságain, ha nem vágta volna valami ketté a szobájára ülepedett nehéz csendet. Mintha egy óra kattogott volna markában, dühös moraja majd' elmosta irritáló hangját. Ott kellett volna hagynia, nem ért neki ennyit a varázslóvilág. Egy muglinak szerencsés napja lett volna, ha nem találja észrevenni, ahogy neki is, hiszen még mindig aludna. Egyébként is, mégis mit tett, amivel kivívta frissen „zsákmányolt" tulajdona haragját? Szívesen megnézte volna, milyen tevékenységgel keseríti meg pihenésre szentelt óráit, de úgy sem tudta volna kivenni mi is történik előtte. Szeme még mindig megtagadta a helyes működést. Végül nem tett semmit, nem kísérelt meg tombolni, se leskelődni, aludt ő már ennél jóval rosszabb helyzetben is.

Teste elernyedt, izmai ellazultak, gondolatai kisimultak mialatt altatóként próbálta felfognia az őt körül lengő ritmusos kattogást. Rájött, ez nem éppen egy nehéz feladat.

Míg a valóság és az álomvilág határán vitorlázott, ami pár elnyomásra ítélt képzet felbukkanását jelentette, furcsa érzése támadt. Mintha mozgott volna valami szobájában, apró neszek harsantak a csendben, végül ajtaja robajos becsapódása ijesztette ki belőle végleg a fáradtságot. Jóformán kilökte magát az ágyból, a hirtelen elvágott hang túl hatásosnak bizonyult, ahogy az azt követő dolgok is. Mozgott körülötte a világ, a gyorsnál is sebesebben.

Egyszer napfényben fürdött, a másik pillanatban az éjszaka sötétje nyaldosta, emberek és más lények sziluettje fordult meg mellette. Az egyik sarokba szorította be kétségbeesése, fogalma sem volt mi történik körülötte. Ahogy teltek a percek nem látta fáradtsága nyomát, épp ellenkezőleg, mintha egyre csak szaporábban igyekezett volna mindenki. Az ajtók zaját nem hallotta, a szeszélyes fényviszonyok egységes szürkületbe olvadtak a sötét alakok megkülönböztethetetlenné váltak. Egyedül ő alkotott biztos pontot, vészesen szaporán emelkedő mellkasán kívül meg sem moccant. Nem mert mozdulni, a falba akart ágyazódni, képtelen volt feldolgozni mi is történik előtte. Mégis, elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy másra tekintsen. Elnyelte a magából kifordult világ, viszont alig várta, hogy kiköpje.

Míg légüres elmével strázsált kisajátított sarkában, nemigen szentelt magának figyelméből, túl sok inger érte ahhoz. Nem tudta mennyi időt töltött el csodálással oldott rettegéssel, mikor rájött magára is kellett volna pár pillantást vetnie. Fájdalom fakadt gerincében, és lassan, de annál biztosabban terjedt el egész lényében. Gyötrelem szorongatta, keze görcsösen marokba szorult, karja mellkasához tapadt, míg lába kifordulva alóla, és próbált minél jobban gyomrához furakodni. Egyre csak eluralkodott felette a pánik, ahogy koponyája kényszeredetten a parkettának feszült. Minden porcikája kíntól remegett, érezte miképp csiszolja le önön homlokáról a bőrt. Álkapcsa satuként szorult össze, félt, fogai szétroppannak a nyomás alatt. Addig sem éppen kényelmes légzése fuldoklásba fordult, orrán keresztül próbálta falni a levegőt, elenyésző sikerrel. Bőrét, mintha felhevített vassal perzselték volna, jóformán várta, mikor pereg le.

Teste őrjöngött a kíntól, minek eredetét és hosszát biztosra nem vehette. Az őt addig ért ingerek kellemetlenül felerősödtek, a levegő is karcolta, főleg mikor mozgásra késztették. Sem bájitalt, sem átkot nem ismert, ami kegyetlenség ilyen formájára képes lett volna, pedig szelleme általában mindentudó lexikonként adta el magát. Sajnos, ha sötét varázs gyötörte nem is kérhette számon magán, arról nem lehetett tudomása. Jelenleg azt kívánta bárcsak behatolt volna a zárolt részlegbe, az ott őrizgetett kötetek csak úgy vonyítottak az olvasókért. Miért lenne egy iskolai könyvtárba becstelen mágiákról szóló könyv, ha titokban nem akarják őket tudomásukra hozni? Logikátlan.

Ismét csontjaiba hasított a kín, a szenvedés tengerként mosta át. Ő sebesen merült egyre csak mélyebbre, a fájdalomnak hála észre sem vette, mikor kezdett fulladozni. Az addig villódzó világ szüntelenül sápadt, a pacák egyre lassabban váltották egymást, a fogait is kevéssé feszítette a gyötrelem, meglehet állkapcsa is ellazult. Testében, mintha morfium robbant volna, ereiben, vázában szánkázott. A feloldozást követően minden elcsitult, lehet légzésével is felhagyott, ahogy szíve is megtorpant talán. A világ néma lett és ő sem akart már ordítani. Minden olyan szép volt, rideg, mégis gyönyörű.

Tudta szemét tárva nyitva hagyta, viszont nem izgatta. Zsibbadtság ereszkedett rá, semmilyen bántó inger nem érhette a vastag, ködfátyol mögött. Gondolatai halva születtek, véget is értek, mielőtt elkezdődhettek volna. Nem gyújtott volna gyertyát egyikért sem.


	3. Éjszakai élet

Kábultan tért magához, elvesztette önmagát valahol félúton. Nem ismerte a percet, mikor ismét saját képzetei szerint cselekedett. Közelmúltját súlyos köd öltöztette, ő pedig nem állt kész levetkőztetésére. Kívánt pár pillanatot jelenkori magára fecsérelni, úgyis léte nagyrészét múltjában tengette, válaszait kergetve. Mélyet nyelt a dohos légből, tüdeje szégyentelenül rikoltott, nem tehetett mást, hallgatta. Egy idő után kétségtelenül remekül ment a vére diktálta ritmushoz, ez a rettenet bizonyosan soha be nem forró sebeket ejtett ízlésén. Eltorzult fiatalból, szemnek és szívnek kellemetlen felnőtt lesz, anyja mindig ezt hajtotta. Milyen igaza volt.

Nem szerette hazugságokkal táplálni tudatát, noha jenleg nem állt módjában máshogy cselekedni. Fel kellett mérnie a károkat, amiket nem kívánt tulajdona okozott, délben otthon szerette volna hallgatni a falusi pletykákat. Bemesélte reszkető tagjainak, fel tudják segíteni, meg tudják tartani, mégis tovább reszkettek. Álmos nem törődött vele, nem félt mindegyiket ignorálni, nagyot úgy sem eshetett. Arcára így is könnyűszerrel csókot lehelhetett a padló, remegő térde pedig folyton azt kóstolta, ezt a zsibbadtság zavarában is megmondta. Karjai fantomként mozdultak, csak remélni bírta, tényleg engedelmeskednek neki. Szerencséjére nem tétlenkedtek, nemsokára már térdének remegését szenvedte el, nadrágja is lecsúszott róla félúton, öve bizonyosan felmondta a szolgálatot. Lábát sem kímélte a zsibogás, noha abban már hangyák futkostak. Mingyárt véget ér.

Egy ideig csak álldogált, nem kockáztatott meg egy csenevész lépést sem, ismerte kitartásának határait. Némán várt, szíve lecsendesedett, ahogy tüdeje sem fújtatott haragosan. Lassan süketté lett szobája, a vaksághoz képest nem volt nagy hátrány. Este lehetett, halovány, sápadt ragyogás szökött csak be a szobába, az ajtónak adatott meg csupán aranyfényű körvonal. A narancsos keret szokatlanul magasra hágott, nem rémlett neki, hogy egy ilyen góliát bejáraton vágtázott volna be. Nem, mintha fáradtságtól homályos emlékiben bízott volna, ilyen együgyűséget nem engedhetett meg magának. Mégis, kicsinek érezte magát, magas alakjának kiváltságait nem tapasztalta. Talán ma már túllépte józanesze keretét, másért miért bomlott volna meg.

Óvatos ereszkedésbe kezdett, valamilyen úton-módon fel kellett küszködnie magára szökésben lévő öltözékét. Alsóvégtagjai persze ezt igen ellenezték, nem tehettek róla, önkénytelenül kattogtak. Hangos óraműre emlékeztette magát, csak meg kell olajozni, nincs mitől félnie. Legszívesebben guggolt volna párat csontjai elcsendesítése végett, de nem volt ilyesmire ideje. A károk megállapítása elsőbbséget élvezett, minden szükséglete csak utána következett. Mikor megkaparintotta nadrágjának szélét, gondatlan sebességgel emelkedett fel. A fájdalom nem vált köddé egyhamar.

Más sérelem is megtalálta, mint kiderült övcsatját semmi baj nem érte. Ruháját tüdejéig fel tudta rángatni, ott parancsolt neki csak megálljt szíja. Lehetséges, mégsem az ajtóban akadt a hiba. Torkában a félelem keserűje robbant. Reszketeg teste is megdermedt egy pillanatra. Ilyesmire egy időnyerő nem képes, képtelenség.

Ajka kiszáradt, nyelve se volt képes eléggé borogatni, valahogy minden őt lassító képzet elhagyta, ahogy a lábára már nem illő cipő is. Óvatlan vágtázásba kezdett, minél hamarabb meg szerette volna kapni nem kívánt válaszait. Erőszakosan mart rá a kilincsre utat nyitva magának, lépteinek dobogása egészen a lépcső aljáig kísérte, ott már nem dübögött annyira a burkolat. A hitvány pulton tulajdonképpen egyáltalán nem észlelt változást, csak más mágusok feje pihent rajta. A kiszolgálón sem vett észre semmit, még kissé foghíjas mosolya is igen hasonlatosnak tetszett. Lehet míg a padlót melegítette vissza is tért saját idejébe, magasságát is bármelyik pillanatban visszanyerheti, meglehet valami _troll_ készítette a tárgyat. Mély sóhaj szaladt ki torkán, mintha az egész világ súlyától szabadult volna meg.

Sokkalta bizonyosabban haladt tovább felismerése után. Kérdését épp úgy fel akarta tenni, noha a feleletet már inkább baráti vállveregetésként várta nem, mint pofont. A férfi sötét szeme sem ígért mást, igazán bíztatónak tűnt.

Mit kószál errefelé, fiatalúr? És mi történt a homlokával? Késő van már ehhez – rótták meg kicsit. A kocsmáros csontos ujjai pókként feszültek a törölgetett pohárra, angolosan sápadtak voltak. Álmost kirázta a hideg, abban a percben érthetetlenül embertelennek látszot.

Egy kérdést szerettem volna feltenni: mi a mai dátum? – hangja a szokottnál jóval vékonyabban formálta a szavakat. Nyers hatásából, viszont csöppet sem vesztett. A második kérdést pedig könnyedén kizárta.

Június tizenhatodika, miért fontos ez az éjszaka közepén? – A csapos bozontos szemöldöke határozottan kúszott fel a homlokára, ráncokat maga előtt gyűrve. A hónap és a nap egyezett, az utolsónak is kell.

De milyen év? – követelőzött, fájdalomcsillapítóként vágyta a választ.

1937, az Istenit! De minek ez neked? A te korodba már ezt illene tudni! – Elhomályosult előtte a világ, a férfi hangja sem érte el többet, pedig húsos ajkai nem zárultak be utána sem.

Nem szabadott volna ott lennie, nincs helye itt. Nagyobb vihar gyülekezett a feje felett, mint azt gondolhatta volna, kétségkívül nem egy villám próbálja majd meg agyoncsapni. Ő pedig ismét csak egy gyerek, akinek még elkezdődnie sem szabadott volna. Szellemét leterítette a dermesztő rettenet és tanácstalanság, hogy készülhetett volna ilyesmire? Még leglehetetlenebb háztársaitól sem kapott ilyen abszurd feltevést, képtelen volt átlátni az egészet. Tudta, a bonyodalom, amivel szembenéz, túl sűrű és éppen elég telet ahhoz, hogy felmérni se bírja. Képességeit nemigen becsülte le mostanság, noha elég ideje élt már magával ahhoz, hogy ismerje határait. Elveszett gyermekként egy idegen fővárosban csekély esély kecsegtette, nem tagadhatja majd meg a segítséget. Sajnos csaknem bizonyos, neki kell majd nyújtani a kezét az alamizsnáért. Saját maga fogja újfent elárulni fogadalmait, voltaképpen kényszeresen rúgja fel őket időről időre. Megrögzött esküszegő volt.

Míg ott állt, kukán lassacskán ismét kezdett felfigyelni másra is megrovó képzetein kívül. Az egyik varázsló horkolása és a kocsmáros hitetlen morgása majd' egyszerre tört be gondolataiba, szerencsére elég löketet biztosítottak neki. Talán, ha taszították volna sem indult volna meg ilyen szaporán. Érezte a talpa alá gyűrődő zokniját, alig lepődött volna meg, ha megint a padlón találta volna magát, ehhez tökéletes tehetséggel bírt. Meglepetésére, csak párszor ingott vagy csúszott meg, míg a fafokokat szedte, a korlát pedig ott támogatta, ahol tudta. A keskeny folyosót hamar maga mögött hagyta, ahogy szobája küszöbén sem időzött sokat, egyszerűen nem birtokolt vesztegetni való perceket. A csomagja reményében jött fel, noha nem lelte ott, ahol azt hagyni vélte. Valahol az árnyékban rejtőzhetett, a sötét köpönyeg miatt nem láthatta. Szorongott, mélyen érezte, koholmánya kicsit sem igaz. Legalább magának hihetett volna.

Mérgezett egérként rohangált, rendszertelenül ellenőrizve az összes eshetőséget, amit aggodalomtól terhes szelleme számításba vett. Nem egyszer dúlta fel ágyneműét és mászott keresztül fekhelye alatt, a feladást undok bogárként legyezte el, tudomást sem szeretett volna róla venni. A ládája kellett neki, nem volt apelláta. A káosznak kínált kutatása kevéske gyümölcsöt teremt, csupán kihűlt cipőjét találta meg. Az sem változott, kitartóan tartott nagyságát, lába kétszer elveszhetett volna benne.

Keze automatikusan merült el talárja zsebében, ami kifejezetten mélyre süllyedt derekáról, ujjai alig érinthették fenekét. Pálcája hűséges ebként törleszkedett tenyerének, hálás volt neki ezért. Hamar magához is vette, méretre akarta igazítani legalább a cipőjét, a többit el bírta viselni. Már bűbáj által megkövetelt mozdulatsort művelte, mikor pofonvágta helyzete. Testileg bizonyosan nem volt elég idős ahhoz, hogy varázsoljon. A Minisztérium garantáltan észrevenné, nem mintha ez ellenére lett volna. Mégis, nem kívánta megszegni a törvényt, ragaszkodott a szabályokhoz. Semmi kibúvó nincs alóluk, mindenkinek sokkalta boldogabb élete lenne, ha azok szerint élne az összes ember és varázslény.

Visszasüllyesztette pálcáját szövetből készült kis lakásába és felkapta lábbelijeit, majd lassan ismét megindult ajtója felé. Nem gyorsított léptein, mondhatni kimenetelt a fogadóból. Kizárta az őt célzó kérdéseket, csupán érthetetlen, egymásba oldódott szavakat hallott. Igen jól ment ez neki, ezt sokszor megkapta. Ő csak élvezte, kivételesen még az okát sem törekedett kutatni.

Zoknija hamar átázott, a beton nedves volt és tenyérnyi pocsolyák szabdalták. Nem érdekelte, felszegett fejjel vonult végig a kihalt utcán. Sápadt holdfény vegyült az lámpák meleg világosságába, csak annyit látott, amennyit kellett neki. Orra egyszer sem kísérelt meg bukni, ezt fájdalmasan nagyra nyitott szemének tulajdonította. Remélte, egy szemüveget sem kell majd köszönni ennek az estnek, gyerekként még kevésbé fért volna bele a keretébe. Ösztöndíja is búcsút intett neki utolsó tanéve elején, segítő karjait most is kereste. Minden sarlóját megbecsülte, viszont még így is hamar semmivé lettek az érmék. Jó gazdálkodása ebben a helyzetben kicsit sem volt elégséges.

Eleresztette tekintetét, az barangolt a házak kopottan vakolatán, a vak, nyitott ablakokon és az azok előtt ülő virágosrekeszeken. Némelyik növényt teljes megvilágításban csodálhatta meg, a halál már megérintette némelyiket. Sziromkoronájuk igen foghíjasnak tűnt, kifoszthatták őket. Lehet túl sok vizet erőltettek le a torkukon mostanság, ő is hasonlóképpen élte meg Britanniát. Életben sem bírna maradni nélkül, mégis lassan belefulladt. Túlontúl sok angol szokás ragadt rá, gondatlanul elfojtva magyaros ragadványait, régi énje egy ideje elnehezült, csak idő kérdése volt, mikor pusztul el végleg. Keserű érzés mardosta emiatt a torkát, leginkább, mert nem tudta bánja-e ezt.

Olyan kérdések tépték, amikre gondolnia sem szabadott volna, így még a választ is félte keresni. Ezért is akart hazatérni, többek között, ismét büszkén akart állni országa csonkolástól véres határain belül, biztonságban, az otthon melegébe. Csupán reménykedett benne, ezek visszaadják voltaképp már gyászolt lénye eszméletét. Félte a napot, mikor azon eleme végleg megszűnik, lehet észre sem fogja venni. Értékeket veszt majd nyomtalanul.

Fejét kissé megrázta, nyomasztó képzeteit így igyekezett kigyomlálni, persze sikertelenül. Ennyi elég szegényes próbálkozásnak bizonyult, stabil bázisa volt ő a gyötrő gondolatoknak.

Nadrágja talpa alá gyűrődött hosszas gyalogtúrája eredményeképpen, észrevétlenül ereszkedett alább komikusan magasra felhúzott szíja. Túl későn fordított rá elégséges figyelmet, pedig csakugyan szerette azt a nadrágját. Tulajdonképpen a második bőrén taposott, a nedvesség egyre csak feljebb kúszott lábszárán. A hideg is folytonos vendégként gyötörte gerincét, le-felzongorázott rajta. Igazán ingerülté tudta tenni ez az időjárás, nem zuhanyozni jár el otthonról. Ezt a szokását a szigetország figyelmen kívül hagyta, annyiszor mosdatta meg ahányszor csak bírta. Valamiféle átokként keringtek felette a fellegek. Nem lepődött volna meg, ha követték volna, most is érezte arcán a permetet.

Felpillantott az égre, csillagok nyomát sem látta, csupán a Hold fénye festett meg pár felhőt, noha alakja régebben elveszett mögöttük. Imádságot mormogott magában, nem kívánta Isten fürdővizét nyakába szakadni. Kinézete így sem felelt már meg bűnösen alacsony elvárásainak, nem kellett ázott kutyának lennie ahhoz, hogy szégyellje külalakját. Szerencsére eddig csak patkányok masíroztak át előtte, azokat magasan felülmúlta, noha ezzel senkinek sem büszkélkedett volna. Olyan mélyre sohasem akart jutni.

Ismét lehajtotta a fejét, kopott zokniját figyelte. Nem akarta megtapasztalni bármiféle szilánkot bőrében, így is elég gonddal büszkélkedhetett. Zsebébe lustálkodó keze rögtön rá is mart időnyerőére, még mindig darabokra törte volna. Sajnos fájdalmat sem tudott okozni a kis szerkezetnek, pedig szívesen viszonozta volna, amit vele tett. Lehet az a pokoli kín csupán valami borzalmas álom volt, de eddigi élete legiszonyúbb élményei közé tartozott, talán a visszautat is elvetetné, ha újra kéne élnie az a szörnyűséget. Kilátástalannak tűnt, ismeretlen határokkal bírt, ostromolta mind testileg, mind szellemileg. Kérdések armadája várt feleletre, míg izmai elárulták. Elvesztette hőn szeretett irányítását, bizonyosan ez rémisztette meg.

Valami megszorította a vállát, fejét hátra kapta, míg szabad kezével az őt megragadóra mart. Hozzá mérten hatalmas férfi állt mögötte, valami csendőrfélének látszott. Komolyan nem vehető egyenruhájában feszített, tekintélyes bajusza sem segített helyzetén, röhejesen festett. Álmos felvonta szemöldökét, nem értette, mit akarhat tőle a törvény egyik túlsúlyos őre. Milyen bűnt kenhetnének rá egy gyerekre? Amint felmerült benne a kérdés rájött hol hibázott, kölyökként nem kéne az éjszaka közepén az utcán kóborolnia. A még fel nem tett kérdés válaszának nyomát sem lelte.

– Fiam, mit csinálsz itt? Tudod te mennyi az idő? – követelőzve faggatták. Ő csak pislogni tudott, mit felelt volna? A Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba való menetelét mégsem jelenthette be! – Mi van? Süket vagy? – mélyen zengett az összes szó, a csendőr nemigen vigyázta az éjszaka békéjét. A férfi tekintete lassan eltűnt szemöldöke alatt. Ő csak mereven rázta a fejét, mielőtt téves következtetést vont volna le vallatója.

Nem, uram. Nem vagyok süket – suttogta. A néma utcában ezt is ordításnak fogta fel.

Remek. Mit csinálsz itt? – tagolta neki szótagokra. Ez rögtön feloldotta megilletődöttségét.

Nem tartozik magára – jelentett ki. Megkérdőjelezhetetlennek akart látszani, jelenlegi állapotának köszönhetően valószínűleg meg sem közelítette célját.

De, higgy nekem rám tartozik. Hogy hívnak? Hol élsz? – toldott újabb sorokat a kérdéstömeghez. Álmos nem tudta hová kapjon, sohasem hazudott volna egy biztosúrnak. Önként képelné fel magát.

 _Kovács Álmos_ vagyok, uram. – Ennyivel be is fejezte, a többi választ inkább megtartotta. Így kevésbe érezte mocskosnak magát.

Furcsa neved van, hallod-e? – hitetlenség színezte hangját, nevetéstől is terhes volt. – Utcagyerek vagy? – Arca megfagyott, amint feldolgozta, mivel vádolják. Azon nyomban megrázta volna fejét, viszont végül nem tette, hiszen az igazsághoz ez állt a legközelebb. Otthona nincsen, ahogy szülei sem igen élnek manapság. Halványan bólintott. – El kell vigyelek egy dologházba – fájdalmas sóhajjal zárta le bejelentését. Álmosnak torkán akadt a lélegzete, a halálos ítéletét vélte hallani.

Nem hagyhatna itt? – könyörögte. Fogait összekényszerítette, feszültségét nem bírta másképpen oldani. Gyomra kavargott kétségbeesésében, hányni szeretett volna, az lehet feloldozta volna.

Jobb helyed lesz ott – olyan biztosan állította, még a vállát is megpaskolta. Ő mégsem hitte el, számára a megfelelő helyet az egész országban feleslegesen keresnék. Haza akart menni.

Nem. Kérem, hadd menjek... - halk szavait elrabolta a szél. A jard még meg sem fordult, mintha tudta volna, hogy követni fogja. Ennyire sajnos még ismerte is magát, virgácsa botladozva hozta be lemaradását.

Kiábrándultan temetkezett sörénye alá, tehetetlen volt. A férfi felette állt, korban, pozícióban: mindenben. Nem mondhatott neki nemet, ennek ellenére is remegett. Tekintete szaporán kutatott egérútért, míg lába remegve várta a megfelelő pillanat elérkezését. Ösztönei és ész érvei is el akarták rángatni, de a csendőr alakja kicsit sem távolodott. Eddig olyan jól rejtegetett értékeinek most kellett felszínre törniük? Remek.

Hány éves vagy? – könnyedén röppent a kérdés, az éj csöndjét sem dúlta fel, Álmos gondolataival ellentétben. Semmiképp sem végződött volna előnyösen, ha benyögi valódi korát, csendben ballagott tovább. – Nem hallottad?

További kérdés is felcsendült a kellemesnél jóval tovább húzódó sétájuk során, legalábbi Álmos így vélte. Összes erejével képzeteibe való belefulladást próbálta segíteni, kivételesen önként szeretett volna elmerülni tudata pöcegödrében. Kapaszkodóit így sem merte elengedni.

Dohányfüsttel illatosított útjukat egy vaskapu állta el, rozogasága ellenére tekintélyesen magasodott. Álmos pillantása sokáig időzött rajta, fel kellett mérnie mivel áll szemben, ki kell majd másznia rajta. Szánalmas mozgáskultúrája sem tartóztathatta fel ebben, meg fogja tenni. Anyjáért meg kellett tennie, rajta kívül ki vigyázna rá? Apját rég elföldelték, viszont ostoba tettei még midig kísértettek, leginkább őket boldogították. Szüléje idegeit rég felőrölték.

A pandúr rázni kezdte a bejáratot, a rozoga fémváz csörömpölve rikoltott segítségért. Sajnálat ébredt benne az utca összes lakója iránt, senkinek sem kívánta, hogy ilyesmire keljen.

Világosság gyúlt az addig vak ablakok egyikében, melegen sütött át az üvegen. Nem tarott sokáig a ragyogás, korán elhagyhatta az illető a szobát. Ez jelként is szolgálhatott csendőrjének, felhagyott a kapu könyörtelen rángatásával.

Fényár ömlött ki az ajtón, Álmos szeme nehezen viselte. Felkészületlenül érte a kóstolót követően is, sötétben akart még maradni. Kivételesen az biztonságosabbnak tűnt.

Mit csinál maga ott? Richard, megint maga az? – rekettes hang követelte a választ. Bizonyosan egyik legszebb álmából rángathatták ki. Nem ő lehetett az első áldozat, ha tényleg Richard névre hallgat gardedámja.

Igen, nővér! Jó reggelt! – Álmos most már semmin sem lepődött volna meg. – Új gyereket hoztam! – Elődjeinek talán tényleg szívességet tett vele ellentétben, remélte csak vele hibázott.

Remek – elégedetlenségtől bűzlött a nő válasza. Közelebb csoszogott hozzájuk, a lámpa lángja remegett, ahogy haladt. Arcát éles árnyékokkal festette meg a tűz, alig tudott kivenni bármit is belőle. Korosodó, fehér hölgy volt, az bizonyos. Sápadt tincsei pókhálóként szálltak körülötte, hálósapkája nem zabolázta meg őket eléggé.

Nem valami bőbeszédű fiú, nem lesz vele baj, ne zsörtölődj! – Richard nevetősen adta elő magát, még keze biztatóan járt vállán. Álmos alig várta, hogy megszabaduljon tőle, ez a nap nélküle is megfelelően kiborította.

A csendesek a legrosszabbak – motyogta az apáca, míg a zárral bíbelődött. Egyet kellett ezzel értenie, majdnem bólogatni is kezdett.

De ő jó gyerek – még maga sem állította volna ezt ilyen biztosan, lehet a hosszabb ismeretség az oka.

Eldől majd. – Végszóra a zár is kattant, megnyílt előtte új otthona kapuja. A félelem keserűje oldódott szájába, rettegett az ismeretlentől. Eddig még árvaházat sem látott. – Gyere, fiam! Richard, neked pedig további jó napot!

Fel sem fogta mikor rántották be a birtokra, úgy tűnt a nővér nem kér sutaságából, minél gyorsabban le akarta tudni bajos helyzetét. Ezt kicsit sem vette zokon, jelenleg ő sem vetett volna meg egy ágyat.

Rose nővér vagyok, ennek a nevelőotthonnak a vezetője. Szerencséd, hogy épp akad szabad helyünk, reggeli után elrendezzünk mindent – darálta a szavakat. Meg sem álltak, egyre mélyebbre merültek a ház gyomrába. – Megtörölközöl és leveted a vizes ruhád, nem akarom, hogy valamiféle betegséget cibálj be! Addig is: fogd! – A nő nyomban kezébe nyomta a lámpást, valószínűleg ekképpen könnyebben bírt kulcsai közt lapozgatni. Álmos készségesen világította meg a műveletet és ezzel a hölgy vonásait is. A meleg ragyogás életet kölcsönzött a mogorva arcnak, az éles árnyékok kiemelték a mély árkokat a bőrben és a kidomborodó járomcsont vonalát. Az idő rendkívül durván bánt el nővel, bár lehet nem egyedül tette. Ritkás szemöldökeinek közeli ismeretsége is közrejátszhatott, talán még a saját fizimiskája sem ilyen keserű. Hirtelen rávillant a barna tekintet, mintha az addiginál is keskenyebbre lett volna préselve. – Itt maradsz, azt meg add vissza! – csak utasításkor csengett tisztán a hangja, levetkőzte rekedtségét.

Kiragadták ujjai közül az addig gondosan őrizgetett tárgyat és Rose eltűnt az előbb még zárt ajtó mögött. A sötét nem várt sokat: lecsapott, szeme rosszul viselte. Akár szurokba is bámulhatott volna, az addig tiszta vonalok nyom nélkül vesztek el. Egyedül a kulcslyuk ígért valamennyi sápadt fényt. Jövője is hasonlóképpen festett, addigi tervei leomlottak, háttérbe szorultak, ő pedig csak egy sovány lehetőséget látott maga előtt. A Minisztérium sosem élt benne szebben.

Mélyet sóhajtott, pilláit is lehunyta. Kicsit el akart határolódni jelenétől, nehezen emészthető helyzetbe keveredett. Rettegte a percet, mikor lekopik állapotáról az abszurdum gondolata, lehet idegei összeroppannak majd. Most álomként fogta fel a körülötte játszódó eseményeket, megtévesztően valószerűnek tapasztalt mindent, mégis idegennek, lehetetlennek. Nem volt idegen számára ez az érzés, kétszer már biztos meglátogatta. Sajnos akárhányszor is találkoztak csak a megszokás kergette el, ez eddig még sosem hazudtolta meg önmagát. _Szerencsére_ lesz ideje feldolgozni.

Az addigi halk motozás megszűnt, az apáca hamar ki is fordult a feltételezett raktárból. Alacsony kis tornyot egyensúlyozott egyik karján, jövőbeli textíliáinak látszottak. Korán kézhez is kapta őket, figyelmeztetés nélkül málházták fel velük.

Cipőt később keresünk, el kell kezdenünk a reggelihez készülődni!

Rose nővér a zár kattanásával tovább is állt, nem tehetett mást követte. A kevéske fény nem volt elég kielégítő nézelődéshez. Örült, mikor a padlót szemmel tapasztalhatta, noha akár látta, akár nem, nyögéseit hallotta. Az öreg deszkák nyikorogtak súlyuk alatt, eddig az apáca trappolása nyomhatta el. Meg kell majd barátkoznia ezzel is, noha remélte nem lesz rá elég ideje.

Sebes tempójuknak köszönhetően hamar eljutottak következő állomásukig, az az ajtó nem volt lakat alatt. Az apáca oda is becsörtetett, Álmos kezdte sajnálni a nyílászárókat. Ő nem ment beljebb, legutóbb se invitálták, nem kísértette meg sorsát. Első benyomását tönkretették helyette, ő nem akarta még felgyújtani is.

Mit állsz kint? Gyere be, és öltözz át! – Emberismerő készségei ma is lenyűgözték. Lába kissé fennakadt a küszöbben, ahogy teljesítette a kérést, térdre is zuhant. Ezt a pillanatot választották abszolút előnyei, hogy felszínre törjenek. Hamar feltornázta magát, így csak a szégyen egy tömény dózisa gyötörte. – Ne rongálj és figyelj hova lépsz! Itt hagyom ezt a gyertyát, amint végzel oltsd el, ne pazarolj! Visszajövök, amint tudok, várj az ajtó előtt! – csak úgy özönlöttek az utasítások a nő szájából. A hangszín hidegnek tűnt, bizonyosan nem először csinálta ezt. Kicsit sem irigyelte. – Amennyiben van valamiféle személyes tárgyad, azt kötelező leadnod, ha nem veszélyes visszakapod. – Ezzel a mondattal hagyták a mosdó gondjaira, fel is kellett épülnie belőle.

Nem adhatott muglikézre komoly varázstárgyakat. Pálcája csupán egy mívesen faragott bot avatatlan érintése alatt, noha az időnyerő – amennyiben az, elvesztette teljes bizonyosságát ebben – sokkalta kényesebb. Nincs lelke, így érdektelen lehet abban is kinek a létét kísérti meg. A problémák egyre csak gyülekeztek feje felett.


	4. A dologház gyomrában

Zsebei tartalma tenyerein üldögélt, felének származását sem ismerte. A maradék pedig tulajdonképpen üvöltötte: kobozz el! Pálcájával szemeket lehetett volna bökdösni, hugrabuggos kitűzőjével szintúgy, noha időnyerője egyszerűen lopottnak látszott. Mit keresne valami réz, igényesen megmunkált „ _izé_ " egy utcakölyöknél? Hideg verejték futott végig gerince mentén. Kicsit sem tudta, miképp kell az ilyen helyzeteket kezelni, kifejezetten ritkán került bajba.

Lehunyt pillákkal vett egy mély lélegzetet, lassan préselte ki fogai között. Nem várt kevesebbet, mint problémái megoldását, furcsa módon nem jelent meg semmi.

A vécéülőke fedőre pakolta le kezei tartalmát, nem halogathatta tovább átöltözését. Kicsit sem hiányzott neki, hogy rárontsanak, míg ádámkosztümben pózol. Először talárjától szabadult meg, szépen összehajtva fektette ingóságai mellé, nadrágjával és alsóneműjével is hasonlóképp járt el, csak azokat helyettesíteni is tudta valamivel. Inge azonban egy másik történet volt, tekintete fel-alájárt a mosdóban, míg gombjaival szórakozott. Iszonyadott a gondolattól, hogy valaki láthatja mit is takargat. Amint mellkasa teljességében láthatóvá lett ujjai könnyedén barangolhattak át hátára, a barázdák még durvábbnak érződtek, A hegek bőre alatt leledző férgeknek tetszettek érintése nyomán. Egy hideg kéz nyomban végigzongorázott csigolyáin, el is kapta sajátját. Nem kellett volna ilyesmikkel húznia az időt.

Elrendezte levetett öltözékét, az igatag tornyot zsebének tartalmával koronázta meg. Erős gyanú ébredt benne, miszerint semmit nem fog viszont látni dolgaiból. Keserű, viszont nem tudott mit tenni. A szabályok nem felülírhatók, követni kell őket.

Frissen kapott felsője – ahogy nadrágja is – jellegzetesen olcsó anyagnak tűnt. Ingén átderengett testének halovány színe is, gombjai sem egyeztek meg, mintha csak az otthoni ruháját öltötte volna magára. Térdét súroló gatyája pedig egyszerűen rongyos volt, mintha bármikor elszakadhatott volna a szövet végelgyengülésben. Bele se mert gondolni hány fiúcska hordta még ezeket rajta kívül. Talán csak újra kell élni a gyermekkorát, többet fog esni és kevesebbet fogja anyját szólítani, ennyi eltérés lesz. Remélhetőleg a földet sem kell túrnia többet, az lenne igazán csak az előrelépés.

A gyertya fénye megingott, a nyitódó ajtó szele megtépázta. Rose nővér teljes pompájában tetszelgett a küszöbön. Álmos szemöldöke ismét gyűrni kezdte homlokát. Az apáca nem azon színeket hordta, amikre számított. Alig bírt uralkodni undorának fintorán, vérszegény mosoly vált belőle. Tekintetét viszont nem tudta lerángatni a kék tunikáról, mintha megbabonázta volna. Szerencsétlenséget szerencsétlenség követett.

Látom végeztél, s még össze is hajtogattál! Felülmúltad az elvárásaimat – most már minden szava csattant a hölgynek. – Hozd a levetett gönceid, bemutatlak a nővéreknek! A további dolgaidat később vizsgáljuk át, rejtegetésért automatikus elkobzás jár, ezt tartsd észben! A gyertyát pedig fújd el, más is szeretné még azt használni! – A nő az utolsó utasítással ki is fordult a helységből, majd határozott vonulásba kezdett. Égszín ruhája vadul hullámzott lába mentén. Álmos komótosan karolta fel addig katonás halmát, majd lábbeliét, a gyönge láng kialvásával erőltette csak meg magát, be kellett érnie frissen szerzett nevelőjét. Rose nem változtatva menetének ütemén haladt a folyosón olajlámpásának fényének ölelésében, valami pompás rejtőzött tartásában. Keskeny vállán több büszkeség és határozottság ült, mint neki valaha fog. Ő képtelen lett volna idegen ösztökélés nélkül ilyen külalakot produkálni. Irigyelte Rose nővért. – A konyhába ezt követően nincs bejárásod, a kísértés elkerülése végett! Az ételt az ebédlőben fogyasztod majd el a többi gyerekkel, a pontosság fontos! Reggeli hattól, ebéd délben, míg a vacsora megint csak hatkor! – Magának bólogatva jegyezte le fejében a szabályokat, az apáca úgy sem láthatta mit csinált, még csak hátra sem tekintett.

Egy kétszárnyú ajtónál álltak meg legközelebb, a máz kopottasan öltöztette már, noha fénykorában bizonyosan remekül festhetett. Egyszerű ajtógomb nyitotta, ami alatt egy elméretezett kulcslyuk lapult. Nyilvánvalóan ezt is zárták. Az étellopás bizonyosan egy élő probléma lehetett.

A helyiség tulajdonképpen elég pöttöm volt, mégis elégségesnek látszott a hajnal halovány fényében. Fekete és fehér négyzetek uralták a padlót, kopottas linóleumnak tűnt, nem a mostanság fektethették le. Az elvárt berendezések közül hiányzott pár, nem tudta ezt minek a számlájára írja. Lehet még nem találták fel, vagy csak nem tudta megfizetni az árvaház, meglehet a kettő egyszerre.

Dícsértessék! – kedves hang röppent fel a munkapult mellől, amit valamiféle moraj is követett. Az addig ott álldogáló egyik hölgy rögtön megfordult. Fiatal arcát kissé rendezetlenül keretezte fehér fátyla, sovány ajka szélén mosoly ült. Egyedül a kezében ülő csúf kenyérvágókés rondított bele békés kinézetébe.

Köszönj, fiú! – dörrent fel mellette Rose nővér.

Dícsértessék! – teljesítette rekedtesen a kérést. Az ideg fojtogatta a torkát.

Daisy és Agnes nővér, ő pedig itt… - Olyan pillantást kapott, ami igen gyorsan kikényszerítette belőle egy bemutatkozást.

 _Kovács Álmos_ vagyok, örvendek – hanghordozásából ki se lehetett volna venni, mennyire nem veszi magát komolyan. Érthetetlen módon kicsit sem örült a találkozásnak. A másik kenyérszeletelő arcát sem hiányolta, zokon sem vette, hogy meg sem fordult.

Kitől kaptad ezt a nevet? – mogorva, enyhén reszelős kérdés harsant. – Nevetséges… - rosszindulatban fürdött a szó. Nem most szembesült ezzel először, kimondottan sokszor megkapta, ő is hasonlóképpen gondolta. Mindig álmosnak lenni, elég kiábrándító. – Rose nővér, én nem vagyok hajlandó szerencsétlen gyereket _így_ szólítani! – az ismét csak kihalott a töméntelen undor mellett már sajnálatot is vélt felfedezni. Az nem kellett volna, megvolt anélkül is.

Akkor nevezd át, mit bánom én! – megfáradtan csengett az eddig csattogó hang, az ez idáig használt magaslatot is hátrahagyta. Az eddig megfejtehetetlen arc, mintha évtizedeket öregedett volna. Őt sem zavarta igazán, eddigi tanulmányai során sem szólították Álmosnak, ez mára csak anyjának maradt meg.

Amint megkapta a jóváhagyást rögtön megpördült, fátyla pofon csapta mellette álló társát. Kimondottan sajnálta az egyetlen mosolygó jelenlévőt, noha ajkának görbülete egyre hamisabbnak bizonyult. A nemrégiben megfordult apáca előbbi tettével nem törődve vizslatta őt. Hideg szeme volt, messziről látta halotti színét, arca szokatlanul nyúltnak látszott, tejfelszőke szemöldöke is élesen elütött bőre sápadtjától. Durva vonásokkal festették meg.

Mozdulatlanul állta tekintetét, így is legkényelmesebb pózát viselte. Csupán szeme vándorolta a szobában, unta az őt bámuló fizimiskáját. Túrája Rose nővér arcán ért véget, a hölgy vele ellentétben nem hagyta abba alárendeltje mustrálását. Ábrázata türelmetlenségről árulkodott, homlokán elmélyültek a ráncok, ajka is pengevékonnyá vált. Rettentő pillanat lesz, mikor az a száj felszabadul az elnyomás alól.

Daisy nővér – sóhajtott Rose –, gyorsabban, ha kérhetem! – csattogta. Fogadni mert volna, hogy látott pár eltévelyedett nyálcsóvát útnak indulni, gondviselője úgy tűnt hiányt szenved pár fogban. Megvetően nézte a fénylő cseppeket a padlón, remélte nem talál beléjük lépni, zoknin keresztül lehet megérezte volna.

Arthur, ez megfelelő lesz! – Álmos fintorogva konstatálta, hogy máris eldöntötték mi „megfelelő" számára. Viszont nemigen tett semmit, nem volt szokása hisztizni. Amennyiben mást boldoggá tesz, hogy Arthurként nevezheti meg, tegye. Ez nem változtatja meg a tényt, miszerint ő Álmos. Neki ez épp elég.

Remek! – préselte ki magából ismét csak Rose. Agnes társa helyett is szégyenkezett, ő bizonyosan nem növesztett olyan vastag bőrt. – Daisy nővér, vedd át _Arthurtól_ a dolgait, a ruhákat teregesd ki a maradékot pedig vidd a szobámba! Agnes nővér, te fejezd be a reggeli teendőket!

Értettem, nővér! – Agnes, vissza is fordult feladatához, tisztán hallatszott, ahogy tovább fűrészelte a kenyér kemény kérgét. Daisy csupán lassan ballagott eléjük, de mosolyát bárki megirigyelte volna. Húsos ajka elsápadt, annyira megerőltette. Átvette karjáról terheit, majd cipőjét is kikapta ujjai közül. Meglehet ez rázta meg a leginkább, komoly kötelékek ahhoz a lábbelihez. Lassan három éve szolgálta hűségesen, noha amennyiért csináltatta nem is várt mást.

Köszönöm, nővér! – Eddig még sosem hálálkodott azért, hogy meglopták. Nem így képzelte a „jobb dolgod lesz ott" állítást.

Arthur gyere velem, fel kell tennem a kötelező kérdéseket! A társaid mindjárt kelnek, fogytán van az időnk. – Rose rögvest kifordult a helyiségből Daisy nővért nyomában, így ő sem tett másképpen.

A hideg parketta továbbra is nyikorgott talpuk alatt, ahogy a folyosó sem vált jóval világosabbá. Egyedül a durva anyagú függönyöket színezte meg a félhomály. A véletlenül betévedt sugarak pedig csupán a rongyos állapotban lévő tapétát emelték ki. A háború után bizonyosan nem sok pénz maradt a dologházaknak, ezt is az egyház tarthatta életben. Valahogy nem tudta Angliát sajnálni, nem lehetett rosszabb dolguk, mint nekik. Mégis milyen győztes az olyan, akiért levert ellene bánkódik?

Rose nővér büszke háta mutatta neki az utat, bár ezúttal nem igazán törődött vele. Ismerkednie kellett új környezetével, nem hitte, hogy sokáig fogják kísérgetni. Önértékelésének sem tett volna jót, ha kézen fogva terelgették volna. A mögötte álló évek száma miatt nem is engedhette meg ezt magának. A szégyen lángja már perzselték arcát, pedig még csak a gondolat kínozta. Lesütötte tekintetét, kopottas zoknija elveszett a padlót ködként fedő árnyékokban. Még azt sem fürkészhette.

Útjuk alatt elhaladtak egy megviselt lépcsősor mellett, a lakk már azt is csak foltokban fedte. Valamilyen módon a fény kizárólag megviselt tárgyakat szolgált, hideg lényével még kellemetlenebbé tette őket a szemnek. Álmos nyár közepén fázni kezdett, semmi sem melegítette már. Minden idegennek és ridegnek tetszett. Ismeretlen szagok, képek, emberek és idő. Kifejezetten egyedül érezte magát, pedig eddig tulajdonképpen sosem hiányolta a társaságot. Haza akart térni, pusztán tanácstalan volt miképp.

Rose nővér hirtelen megtorpant előtte, ismét csörögni kezdett kulcsaival. Ez esetben hamarabb kinyitott a zárat, ezt a szobát mégiscsak háromszor használják naponta. Itt is egy emberes kétszárnyú ajtó őrködött, szintén rongyos festéssel, egyedül az ajtógomb nem egyezett, ez sokkalta drágábbnak látszott. A konyhai lehetett a frissebb szerzemény, ez pedig egy csoda folytán túlélte a háborút.

Az ebédlő egy termetesebb helyiség lehetett, mielőtt telezsúfolták asztalok armadájával. A forma és a magasság egyáltalán nem számított, egyedül az egyszerűség és a viaszos terítő egyezett. Ez a terem fényben úszott, legalábbis sötéthez szokott szeme szerint. Itt sem tűnt melegebbnek ez a hajnali derengés, viszont a kockás abrosz felkavaróan ismerősnek tűnt neki. Otthon meglehet szintén kallódott egy.

Rose nővér nyomában kerülgette a gondos káoszban elrendezett asztalokat és székeket, egészen a szoba végéig. Egy parányi feszület függött a falon és egy kályha bujkált a sarokban. Rögtön tudta, hova szeretne majd ülni, viszont vezetőjének más ötletei voltak. Rose nővér épp elég távol ült le a tüzelőtől, hogy télen megérezze a dér érintését.

Foglalj helyet! – az apáca hangja ismét felvette ostorként csattanó hanghordozását. Nem igazán ösztönözte ez bármiféle gyorsaságra, megfáradt ember módjára tette le magát, mondhatni közel Rose-hoz. – Felteszem a kötelező kérdéseket! Nincs sok időnk társaid érkezéséig, ne gondolkozz sokat!

Igenis – haloványan távozott a szó ajkai közül, tudta, meghallják ekképpen is. A várakozás csöndje fojtogatta, a plafon elvétett vonyításai sem segítettek sokat helyzetén.

Élnek a szüleid? Számíthatunk arra, hogy érted jönnek?

Nem, nem élnek. – Erre legalább őszintén felelhetett, pár esztendőig nemzőjével sem szívhat egy levegőt.

Hány éves vagy? – Nem tudta mennyire aladható az a mögötte álló tizenhét nyár, a hantázás pedig nem tartozott szokásai közé. Hallgatni arany. Pár pillanatig lebeghetett csupán ez a kérdés felettük, egy zsörtölődő sóhaj lerántotta a földre. – Nem tudod? – Arca vonala sem rándult, nem akart ő semmit sem sugallani. – Nem tudod. Ne húzd az időt! – a nő arcát a szokottnál is több ránc lepte el, fakó szemöldöke lehetett ebben a ludas. Igen keményen próbáltak közelebb férkőzni egymáshoz, sajnos ezt még az a gyenge, öregedési pöttyökkel felhintett bőr sem engedte. – Britanniából származol?

Nem – ezt akár erős tiltakozásnak is lehetett volna nevezni eddigi vérszegény suttogása után.

Akkor honnan érkeztél?! Ne húzd az időt! – az apáca hangja kicsit sem emelkedett meg, mégis érezte benne az ideget. Meg nem illetődött, viszont félelmetesen ismerősnek találta. Bizonyosan egyik professzora beszélt hasonlóan, az már nem fontos melyik.

Magyarországról. – Most először nézett célirányosan faggatója szemében, meg akart bizonyosodni a benne lapuló undorról. Vágyott rá, mint egy disznó a moslékra.

Ennyit akartam, várd meg a társaidat! – Csupán fáradt közöny ült a seszínű tekintetben, valószínű ebből az állapotból képtelen lett volna kirángatni a megfelelő recept nélkül.

Igenis, nővér! – ezeket a szavakat, voltaképp csupán lehelte.

Némán nézte, miképp tipeg ki Rose nővér a teremből, egyenes háttal és a nyomában hullámzó ruhával. Remélte őt is nemesíteni fogja az idő, nem pusztán használhatatlanná csócsálni. Félt a korosodástól, sivárnak és befolyásolhatatlannak tűnt. Tűnt. Most már kétségkívül más a véleménye. Eddig kellemesen élt, boldog tudatlanságban.

Kezébe temette arcát, el kellett bújni friss valósága elől. Most, hogy ismét egyedül volt, könnyű prédává vált. Gondolatai végtelen sora ostromolta, mégsem látta egyikben sem a megoldást. A szökés képzete csábította leginkább, bár testi hátrányai meglehetősen távolra üldözték azt. Feltételezhetően nem lesz képes felkapaszkodni a kerítésre, ha még a futás sem megy neki hibátlanul. Csúfos bukás lenne belőle, minden lehetséges értelemben. Varázslat nélkül közel életképtelen ilyen értelemben. Lehetetlennek látszott, hogy valaha is eljut a Minisztériumba. Válla még inkább megrogyott a gondolatra, ahogy egy mély sóhaj is kifutott száján.

Kialvatlanságtól égett a szeme, ujjai masszírozással próbálták lenyugtatni azt. Nemigen segített, de legalább lefoglalta remegő kacsóját. Talán a stressz tette, nem hitte, hogy ezért fáradtságát kell okolnia. Mégis csak egy dologház étkezőjében ücsörgött, gyerekként, míg pálcája és időnyerője egy apáca szobájában foglalja a helyet. Úgy tartotta, megengedhet magának egy kevéske kétségbeesést. Helyzete egyenesen kilátástalan volt.

A felette egyre csak nyikorgó plafon nem ígért neki túl sok magányt, a _társai_ ébredeztek. Feszengeni kezdett, sokszor bebizonyította már, mennyire nem való közösségbe. Személyisége egyáltalán nem volt kompatibilis emberekkel és más állatokkal, egyedül a virágok tűrték meg, noha azok is gyakran elhaláloztak körülötte. Mások életkedvét úgy fosztogatta, ahogy másnak levegőt szokás venni. Ez csupán ritkán zavarta, lássuk be az ember társas lény. A magány egyszer-egyszer rajta is ejtett nehezen gyógyuló sebeket. A Hugrabugban bármikor odatelepülhetett pár háztársához, ha csak porfogónak is, amennyiben zavart is a többieket nem vágták volna ezt az arcában. Itt ezzel nem élhetett.

Első társa trappolva érkezett az ebédlőbe, ezért is emelte fel a fejét mielőtt még belépett volna. Lépéseinek hangja jóval megelőzte. Egy vékony fiúcska, az övéihez hasonló olcsó ruhákban, kócos, elburjánzott hajjal. Amennyiben az arcát fekete maszatok mintázták volna, teljesen megfelet volna a fejében élő árva külalakjának. Olcsó görbület ült szája sarkában, olyan kellemetlenül odabiggyesztett, nem értette kinek akarta bizonygatni örömét. Őt hidegen hagyta. Egyedül sötét karikáktól mentes szeme ébresztett benne egy kis irigységet. Ő is szeretett volna emberi órákat aludni rémes álmok és hamis időnyerők nélkül, remélte ma este sikerrel jár.

Az előbb feltűnt társa meglehet észre sem vette, asztalok tengere választotta el őket. Egyikük sem törődött többet a másikkal, ő is visszatért szökésének szövögetéséhez. Volt rajta mit finomítani. Elméje nemigen értett ezzel egyet, üresen állt, terméketlenül. Egyszerűen elfáradt. Arcát ismét mélyen tenyerébe fúrta. Kezdett kiábrándulni magából, egyetlen előnye is elhagyta. Így nincs is sok értelme létének, csupán a helyet foglalja.

Önsajnáltatása alatt igen megtelt a terem – eltöltötte az időt –, alig maradt pár gazdátlan szék, bár furcsán érinettlenül maradt asztala, mintha erősen bűzlött volna. Elvétve elkapott pár pillantást, sajnálattól és fölénytől volt terhes mind. Valamit tudtak, amit ő nem. Egyre haszontalanabbnak érezte magát. Nem szerette, ha rejtegettek előle valamit. Szerette, ha minden adat a rendelkezésére állt, a titkok pusztán idegei megtépázására lettek kitalálva. A részletek, azok a kis törékeny részletek csak nála lehettek volna biztonságban, mégis kinek adta volna tovább őket? Senkinek, azok csak neki jártak. Mocskos örömei közé tartozott ez is, titkokat gyűjtött, egyedül magának. Tudásvágya tartotta életben, ostoba lett volna nem elkényeztetni.

A terem nyüzsgött, szófoszlányok repkedtek mindenfelé. A kirakós a rendelkezésére állt, már csak a kirakás váratott magára. Sajnos először a felesleges darabokat kellett kiszelektálnia, nevetséges álmok és kiborított éjjeliedények nem igazán érdekelték, ahogy furcsa udvarlási elméletek sem. El is felejtette mennyire haszontalanok a gyerekek az ilyen korai órákban, hozzászokott már egy színvonalhoz. Az elvárt szint a csendnél kezdődött és ott is végződött, még háztársaira sem érdekelték közvetlenül felkelés után. A türelme ilyenkor volt a legvégesebb, még sajnálni sem fogja azt, akinek lágy pontjára talál taposni. Noha jelenlegi helyzete jóval különlegesebbnek mondható, hiszen órákkal ezelőtt kivetett az ágya. Elméjének már el kellett volna viselnie ezt a töméntelen locsogást, valami mégis hevítette indulata. Túl sokszor említik.

Észrevétlenül próbálta kisebbre húzni magát, az üres asztal piszkosul hátráltatta ebben. A gazdátlan helyek mellett kertitörpeként is lehetett volna óriás, jelenléte ordított az észrevételért. Ő csak egyre jobban bámulta a terítőt, mintha valami érdekesség is lett volna rajta. Egy eltévedt bogár sem vándorolt rajta, ahogy morzsák sem igen pöttyözték, egyedül a hajnal fénye játszott kicsit rajta, tekintet ennek ellenére is ragaszkodott hozzá. Mit neki idegen arcok tenger? A jó, ismerős, viaszos abrosz, csak erre formált most bármiféle igényt. El akart bújni abban a végtelen fehérségben, hogy egy pillantás se érje.

Állkapcsa feszült, erőltetett mosolya ezt tette vele. Fogai egymásnak estek, várta a pillanatot, mikor valamelyik elpattan. Nem viselte jól a túlzott figyelmet, talán tudat alatt a fájdalomban kereste az enyhülést. A kín megbízható volt, viszont ezúttal nem dolgozott elég sebesen, valami hamarabb megmentette. A némaság voltaképp rátört a teremre, a szavak egymást fojtották el. Megkönnyebbült sóhaja ordításnak érződött, noha érdektelenül hanyatlott újra tenyerére, már semmi sem ronthatta el kedvét. Hősét az egyik apácának tudta be, annak a keserűképűnek. Bár, mikor egy halovány köszönés sem érte el fülét, kezdett kételkedni, ekkor pillantott fel.

Vékonyka, tizenéves fiúcska baktatott felé. Beesett arca nemtörődömséget ordított, ahogy zsírtól fényes haja is, fekete, féreglyukként tátongó szeméről nem is beszélve. Tartása, viszont teljesen másról árulkodott, egyenesen pökhendien lépdelt. A gyerekek magukat papírlappá préselve húzták be egyre jobban székeiket, a kusza hajcsomók látszódtak csak, egy tekintet sem mert nem a terítőn vándorolni. Nem értette mi is történik körülötte, arcára ez ki is ült. Rossz érzés támadt benne voltaképp görcsbe rándult, ahogy több és több pillantást szentelt társára. Egy vézna, közel sem legidősebb gyerek bemasírozására miért reagálna így bárki is? Lehet a dologházakban valami rendellenes hierarchia működött? Ő erről miért nem tudott?

Ábrázatán eluralkodtak az érzelmek, még egy kicsit el is biccentette a fejét. Ez az eset tényleg kizökkentette, kétségekben fürdött. A fiú pedig egyre csak közelebb ért, az utolsó métereken tekintetüket is összekapcsolta. Álmos biztosan merte volna állítani, hogy egy igen ismerős mosoly képződött a társa szája szélén, olyan, amivel régen elég gyakran illették. A suhanc csupán egy remekül álcázott ragadozó volt, szinte bizonyos, ő pedig a védtelen préda, szinte bizonyos. Egyikük kétségtelenül tévedett, a másikuk garantáltan élvezni fogja a koppanást.

Dícsértessék! – üdvözölték. A szándék voltaképp rendesen el lett rejtve, avatatlan fül nem vette volna észre. Nyájasnak, mégis egy gyerekhez illőnek tetszett, borzalmas. Undora majd' kiült vonalaira.

Dícsértessék! – ő kevésbé festette meg megnyilvánulását, a süket is megérezte volna az ellenszenvét. Száját is összepréselte miután a hollóhajú leült vele szembe, remélte, nem kezdenek majd más szavak is kifolyni a sápadt ajkakon. Nem igazán érezte magát késznek erre, keveset aludt ő ehhez.

Szerencséjére a kéktunikás trió, Rose nővér vezetésével, megérkezett, ezzel felállásra késztetve az összes jelenlévőt. Képzetei is elhalványodtak a székek nyikorgó áriájában és az egymást túlharsogó „dícsértessékekben". Valószínű, az apácák is köszöntötték őket, csak a zsivaj elnyelte a hangjukat.

Rose nővér, mint egy jó anya tyúk, állt társai élén, a sor további része felfedezhetetlen maradt, remélte, a savanyú képű a sereghajtó. Úgy senkit sem tud megpofozni fátylával.


	5. Nehéz falatok

A reggeli nem állt másból, mint kemény kérgű barnavekniből és egy picurka vajból. Az előtte heverő két vékonyka szelet jellegtelenül csillogott, innen tudta, nem csupaszan eszik itt a kenyeret. Nagy pofon volt ez neki a roxforti habzsi-dőzsi után, noha gyomra ugyan úgy követelte. Már ajkát érintette a száraz héj, mikor nem várt löketet kapott hátulról. Valaki megajándékozta egy lágy taslival, rögtön rájött hol van, és hogy mit hagyott ki. Nem köszönte meg az ételt, anyja nagyobbat adott ezért, általában a gyűrűs kezével.

– Hol marad az ima?! – undorító hang dörrent rá, rikácsoló, rögtön tudta ki áll széke mögött.

– Elnézést, megfeledkeztem magamról. – Behódolt, értelmetlen lett volna ellenkezni, ezt is otthon tanulta. Teológia kérdéseket étel felett értelmetlen tartani, eddig csak azt érte el, hogy éhen maradt.

– Többet ne forduljon elő!

– Értettem.

Gyenge kezdés után, erős visszaesés, így tudta volna értékelni eddigi napját. Egyre rosszabbra fordult minden, nem csodálkozna, ha a nap végére egy halálos betegséget is bezsebelne. Az lenne a megfelelő korona ennek az átoknak.

Amint Daisy léptei is elhaltak és széke kétszer is megsiratta a linóleumot, Rose nővér belekezdett a fohászkodásba. Nem ismerte angolul az ilyen szövegeket, sosem kísértette ebben a tekintetben a tudásvágy, szóval csak tenyereit egymáshoz illesztve várta az esemény végét. Amennyiben itt kell élnie tizennyolcadik életévéig bizonyosan megtanulja, vagy ha pusztán leírja. Betűkbe foglalva tulajdonképpen a későbbiekben csak fel kell olvasnia emlékeiből, imádta savantsága ezen oldalát. Ez az egy kellemes dolog maradt vissza abból a borzalmas éjszakából, a kegyetlenség ajándékozta ezt neki.

A köszönet voltaképp gyorsan pergett le Rose nővér ajkáról. A hölgy valószínűleg tisztában volt a korgó gyomrok összességével, ha nem birtokolt is egyet. Álmost kimondottan nem is érdekelte, pusztán értékelte. Félt az este kísérteni fogják az egzotikus állatokat utánzó bélrendszerek.

Ő csak azt követően nyúlt újra majd' megkóstolt szeletéhez, mikor az előtte ülő is nekilátott. A fiúnak tudnia kellett, miképp is folynak itt a dolgok. A sovány kéz nem sokat váratott magára, hamar utolsó útjára invitálta a reggelijét. Ahogy az első falat látványosan leszánkázott a gyerek torkán, ő is elkezdett enni.

Nyelvét dörzspapírként érintette a száraz kenyér, mégis ez kicsit sem tántorította vissza égő és korgó gyomrát. Minden falatát megbecsülte volna akár a mosléknak is. Ez a felfogás remek lesz további életéhez, máshoz úgysem fog árvaként hozzáférni. Rághatatlan ételen fog tengődni haláláig, mintha régen is pont ezt gondolta volna. Kezdett elbizonytalanodni abban, hogy mennyire is volt rettenetes hely a Roxfort. Meglehet, ellenszenve és undora túlzottan elvakította.

– Hogy hívnak? Engem Tom Denemnek – Kis magánvilágát fenekestől fordított fel ez a kérdés, azt se tudta, hol van. Felkapta fejét az addig észrevétlenül mustrált terítőről, hogy faggatója tekintetét megtalálhassa. A hóllószín szempár mondhatni érdeklődőn nézte, viszont ez egy igen éles fordulatnak tűnt számára. Bűzlött valami körülöttük.

– _Kovács Álmosnak_. – Válasza után ismét elmerítette fogait szeletében, miközben figyelte a srác arcjátékát. A meglepettség halvány jelei mutatkoztak csak meg rajtra.

– Arthur! – dörögték mögüle. El is felejtette: ma már át is keresztelték.

– Elnézést, Arthur a nevem. – Meg is fordult volna, ha nem lett volna tisztában azzal: teli van a szája. Egyetlen szemtanú is sok volt.

– Honnan származol? Rettenetes az akcentusod. – Talán most tapasztalta az általa várt magatartást, kicsit ijedtnek is látszott a fiú mondata után. Óvatosan kémlelt valamit a válla felett, követte a pillantását. A mosolygós nővért nézte, a hölgy épp más asztalt figyelt. A kirakós egyre több darabja találta meg a neki kijelölt helyet.

– Az utcáról – fejét visszakapva köpte a választ. Nem állt szándékban kiteregetni, hogy egy németpárti országból jött. Régen verekedett, vagyis régen verték meg, nem hiányzott ez neki.

Szánalmas érzelem detektornak vallotta magát, noha így is érezte Denem indulatát. Furcsán összetett volt ez a sugallat, a sápadt arc még mindig mosolygott – ha nem is neki –, noha bőrét, mintha apró ostorcsapások ostromolták volna. Nem igazán értette. Elméje könyvtárát felbújva kutatta a választ, míg ő is felöltött egy ártatlan vigyort. Tom Agnes nővérnek szánt kissé hiányos fogvillantását ekképpen szerette volna viszonozni, csakhogy ő egyenesen magának, Tom Denemnek grimaszolt. Le akarta vakarni azt a képződményt a beesett képéről, gyűlölte az efféle embereket. Remélte a saját somolygása sikeresen feloldja a fiúét. Tévedett, valószínűleg Agnes most rajtuk legeltette a szemét.

Végül visszatért addig elhanyagolt reggelijéhez, akár mennyire sértette nyelvét a legkisebb falat is, éhes volt. Hat órát nem bírna elviselni üres gyomorral és kialvatlan fejjel, neki ehhez már nincs elég ereje. Egyik sötét sarokba kuporogva vetné bele magát álomvilága enyves karjába, ezért is értékelt minden harapást. Mosolya az utolsó nyeléséig el is kísérte, utána valamiért elhagyta. A boldogság sosem fogadott neki hűséget hosszútávra, bármiféle kiskapun szívesen távozott.

Hamar végzett adagjával, legalábbis a többi gyerekhez képest, társai jóval tovább ettek. Nem tudta, ilyenkor távozhat-e, vagy türelmesnek kell-e lennie, így tovább merengett az immár összemorzsált abroszon. Ezt sem nevezte volna kellemes időtöltésnek, de sokkalta könnyebbnek ítélte, mint egy kérdés feltételét. A szavak távol álltak tőle, inkább gondolataiban élte ki magát, azt sokkal biztonságosabbnak tartotta. Bár most nem vetett volna meg egy kevéske bátorságot, ami helyette mozgatja száját, sajnos arra egyedül csak dühe volt képes. Ezért kellett kellemetlen perceket mások csámcsogásának zajában eltöltenie, a kenyértörmelék pedig egyre csak gyűlt az asztalon.

Miután elhalt az összes táplálkozáshoz köthető nesz, Rose nővér ismét felszólalt, legalábbis valószínűleg ahhoz köszörülte torkát. Tisztelettejesen oda is fordult, örült, hogy valamivel végre lekötheti figyelmét.

– Annak örömére, hogy mindenki befejezte a nap legfontosabb étkezését, Daisy és Agnes nővér ismerteti az összes korosztály mai programját. – A hölgy egy szentimentális intéssel át is adta a szójogát savanyúképű kollégájának. Álmos még őt sem hagyta magára tekintetével.

– Az idősebbeknek megkezdődik a nyári iskola, a szokásos időben gyülekezzen mindenki a Táblásban! Ebéd után pedig az első emeleti folyosón fogtok szorgoskodni, amennyiben hamar végeztek csatlakozhattok a kicsikhez az udvaron! – mintha kutyákhoz szólt volna, csak a szavakat válogatta meg. Álmosban valamiféle sajnálat ébredte a gyerekek iránt, képlékenyek voltak ők még ehhez. A végén még többen is bedőlnek ennek a sehonnani nőnek, és magukra aggatják az emberi lábtörlő szerepét.

Agnes nővér beszédét igen elnyomták harsogó képzetei, amik épp arról vitatkoztak, hogy a takarítást vagy az udvaron levést rühellte-e jobban. Más mocskának felkaparása és a város porának nyeldeklése között nem sok minden különbözött, ezért is volt olyan bizonytalan. Egyedül a nyári iskola tűnt számára kedvelhetőnek, úgy is keveset tanult muglik keze alatt. Lehet még valami újat is bírnak mondani neki, ha meg nem, az sem baj. Ki ne szeretne a mindentudó szerepében tetszelegni? Tény, ismeretei fitogtatását csak magára fogja korlátozni, mégis az érzés attól még a sajátja lesz.

Székek tömegesen siratták meg a padlót, úgy tűnt Agnes nővér befejezte beszédét. A gyerekhad egy nagy csordaként próbált átfurakodni a keskeny ösvényeken, kisebb-nagyobb sikerekkel. Álmost nem vonzotta a gondolat, hogy bekebelezi egy csürhe, így inkább ülve maradt. A rövidlábú, ócska trónjánál nem is vágyhatott volna jobb helyre abban a percben. Tom sem vélekedhetett másképp, a fiú egy hüvelyket sem mozdult, és még mindig mosolygott rá. Több izom lehetett Denem arcában, mint a teste további részén összesen, amennyiben nem okozott neki kínt ennyi somolygás. Neki csak néznie kellett egy darabig, hogy gyötrelem szaladjon végig állkapcsán. Szerencsére a tömeg megritkulása sokkalta érdekesebb volt, mint _társa_ pofázmánya, meg sem kellett erőltetnie magát, voltaképp el _kellett_ néznie.

Amint számára is járhatóvá váltak a kis utak el is indult, minél hamarabban el akart szabadulni Tom Denem vigyorától. Akármennyire is tették gyerekesen ártatlanná hiányzó tejfogai, Álmosban felkapcsolt valamiféle vészjelzőt. Nem tudta, mi nem klappol, mi nem normális vagy mi más; egyszerűen csak érezte: a lehető legtávolabb kell kerülnie. Még mágiája is rakoncátlan táncot járt bőre alatt, mintha valami ingerelte volna. Meg akarta érteni, hogy mi történik körülötte, csupán nem állt rendelkezésére elég adat. Semmiből még annyira sem lehet várat építeni, mint szarból.

Szerencsére, ahogy háta mögé utasította Denem alakját is, megszűntek szokatlan panaszai. Léptei is jóval könnyebbé váltak, amíg el nem kezdett kacsázni el is felejtkezett arról, ki is ő. Figyelni kellett miképp fektette le talpát a hideg burkolatra, szeszélyes bokája szerette megnehezíteni dolgát. Oldala pár asztal sarkát lekapta, egyensúlya megtartása végett kénytelen volt többhöz is veszélyesen közel merészkedni. Elég nyomorult állapotba került dereka mire átkelt a terem magas küszöbén. Nem tudta, az este folyamán, miképpen úszott meg annyi rohangálást, lehet pánikjában felébredtek túlélési ösztönei. Ezzel a gondolattal állt meg a bezárt ajtó takarásában, ott tervezte megvárni Rose nővért. Megjegyezte Daisy nővér összes szavát, de még így sem tudott semmit. Elveszettnek érezte magát egy ismeretlen világban, ahol olyan számára semmitmondó szavakkal dobálóztak, mint „Táblás". Remélte nevelője felvilágosítja, no meg egy cipőt is szívesen elfogadott volna. Ácsorgás közben vette csak észre, mennyire rideg a hajópadló, álmosságán nemigen segített ez a külső inger. A faradtáság és a hideg, mintha kéz a kézben járt volna, ahol az egyik felbukkant a másik rögtön követte.

Megrázta fejét, amint elkezd mélyebben merengeni a pihenésről, nem lesz számára vissza út; ebben a sarokba fogja érni az álom. Első benyomása remek lett volna: nyálát csorgatva, kifacsart testtel szunyókált volna egy ajtó és egy fal közé szorulva. A képzet egyedül képes volt lángba borítani az arcát, a szégyen hidegzuhanyként ébresztette fel. Még támaszkodni is elfelejtett. Ennél már csak rosszabb lesz, ha most nem bírja el magát, mi lesz vele később?

Kezével próbálta kimorzsolnia szeméből az álomport, gyatra sikerekkel. Egyedül írisze lobbant lángra még inkább, vödörből csöbörbe. Csak összezárt pillákkal csitult kissé az inger. Utált álmosnak lenni. Egy csendes sarkot szeretett volna, lehetőség szerint párnával és takaróval, ennyi kívánsága volt. Még hazajutását is elhalasztotta volna, bármit elnapolt volna pár órácska szundikálásért. Sajnos, ahogy az szokott lenni, semmi nem ment akarata szerint.

Félig-meddig zárt szeme elkapott egy kék pacát, egy igen büszke kék pacát. Rögtön megébredt.

– Elnézést, Rose nővér! – tompán kiáltotta. Nem igazán tudta, mivel kéne folytatnia, szerencsére nevelője meg sem várta.

– Remek, épp téged kerestelek, Arthur! – Álmos nem bírta eldönteni, hogy az undor, amivel a nevét mondták neki vagy annak alkotójának szólt. – Gyere, megmutatom a szobádat! – A hölgy csattogó szavai után azonnal megfordult, és menetleni kezdett. Ő kapkodva követte, lába nem egyszer majd' kifordult alóla.

A kopottas lépcsőig sikeresen elbotorkált, ott ért véget szerencséje. Sietségében rosszul lépett, talpa lecsúszott a fok pereméről, ingatagságában meg is kísérelte csókolni a tákolmányt. Sajnos alkarja közé és hirtelen jött ötlete közé állt. A kíméletlen kín gyorsan megérkezett, teljes súlya – lehetett akár mennyire is elenyésző – képes volt meggyötörni. Megkésve csúszott csak ki egy nyögés a száján, ennyire futotta tőle.

– Ne szeleskedj, ha eltörik valamid sem viszlek kórházba! – A hölgy barna tekintete voltaképp felnyársalta. Nem bírta eldönteni, az vagy esése fájt-e jobban.

Rögtön fel is kecmergett, az apáca ezt bólintva konstatálta. Kifejezéstelen arccal megfordult, és ismét menetelni kezdett, ő megint csak követte. Míg ő komoly odafigyeléssel küzdött meg minden lépésért, addig Rose nővér könnyedén utasította maga mögé a fokokat. Hátulról sokkalta fiatalabbnak látszott, pár évtizeddel frissebb kiadásnak ítélte volna. Irigysége egyre nagyobb méreteket öltött.

Egy élesebb lépcsőforduló után el is érték az első emeletet, a folyosó kétirányba is elágazott, Rose jobbra tartott. Középen sétált, útvonala nyomán kikopott a sápadtsárga burkolat, ahogy az ajtók előtt sem bírta megőrizni eredeti színét. A Roxfort bizonyosan idősebb volt, mint ez a ház, mégis ezt jobban megverte Kronosz.

Az ötödik szoba előtt torpant meg Rose nővér, késlekedés nélkül be is nyitott. A zsanérok olajra szomjasan sikoltoztak, noha meg sem hatották a hölgyet, egyszerűen csak besétált. A mosdós esettel ellentétben most azonnal csatlakozott hozzá.

– Ez lesz mától az otthonod! – Fordult váratlanul felé, ki is tántorodott a küszöbön. Apró kis helyiség volt, telezsúfolva mindenhonnan összelejmolt holmival. Két különböző vaságy állt egymás mellett keskeny átjárót képezve az íróasztalhoz és a szekrényhez, egy széket is sejtett valahol, talán Rose nővér mögött. Egészében be nem lakottnak látszott, mintha házimanók tettek volna rendet: takarót egyetlen ránc sem csúfította, ahogy az asztalt sem terhelték le semmivel. Túl steril környezetnek tűnt ez egy gyereknek. – Várd meg a szobatársadat, Tom tudja hová kell menned! Nem szívesen bízlak rá, de nincs mit tenni. – Álmosban kellemetlen érzés támadt, csak remélni tudta, hogy rossz Tomra gondol, hiszen sokakat hívhatnak itt így, nem? De, felesleges mindent túlaggódnia.

– Értem, Rose nővér! Itt megvárom Tomot! – Óvatos bólintással erősítette meg gyenge hangját. Akár gyermekkora óta is ismerhette volna leendő szobatársát, olyan bizonyosággal ejtette ki azt a nevet, pedig remélte, hogy még arcát sem látta.

A hölgy barna szeme sajnálattál tekintett rá, egyedül csak az bírt bármiféle érzelemmel.

– Ha bármi _furcsaság_ történne, azonnal szólj! – ellentmondást nem tűrően csattant ismét a felszólítás.

– Persze, nővér! – Azt se tudta, mire bólintott rá; mit lehet „furcsaságnak" titulálni? Hét évnyi Roxfort után nem hitte, hogy egy tizenéves gyerek bármivel is fel tudná bolygatni mindennapjait.

Hangos kattanással zárult be mögötte az ajtó, egy hosszú nyikorgószólót követően.

Végül az apáca a már megszokott faarcával kivágtázott a helyiségből. Kíváncsi lett volna, hogy mindig ilyen képet vág-e vagy csak ma kelt-e fel ballábbal? Sajnos erős gyanúja volt rá, hogy lesz elég ideje kideríteni. A szökés majd' lehetetlennek látszott, egy szobatárs nagyban meg fogja nehezíteni a dolgát. Amennyiben meg nem olajozzák az ajtót, azt is tudni fogja _Tom_ , mikor látogatja meg a vécét esténkét. Lehet teljesen elhagyja emiatt az éjszakai mosdózást, furán nyomasztóvá válna. Nem akarta senki tudtára sem adni vizelési szokásait, ki is rázta a hideg.

Mielőtt még további merengésbe bonyolódott volna életszükségleteivel kapcsolatban, ismét átlépte újdonsült szobája küszöbét. A padló belereccsent súlyába, minden lépésre hasonló zaj felelt, mintha valami élőn taposott volna. A gondolat sem tetszett neki. Megkísérelt úgy járni, ahogy az jégen javasolt, viszont ez sem némította el a deszkák vonyítását, egyedül a gyorsaság enyhített valamennyit. Sebesen pakolta lábait egymás után egészen az ablakig, az egyetlen szánalmas kis fényforrásig. Egy téglafal állta el a hajnali napsugarak útját, mintha be lett volna falazva, nem tévedett sokat. Ahogy letekintett, nem látott sok kapaszkodót, egyedül a csatorna elemek csábították fémesfényükkel. Csupán a gondolattal játszott el, noha szerencséje véges fantáziája hamar megölte mind a mókát, mind képzeletbeli megszemélyesítését, hiszen nincs az az élet, hogy az a gyenge felfüggesztés megtartsa súlyát. A mélybe zuhanna és teste szomorú véget érne betonon lebzselő tócsák egyikében. Örült, hogy már korán reggel is ilyen vidám gondolatai támadtak, és még csak el sem ért a jelöletlen tömegsíros részhez. A pozitivitás mindig is az előnyei közé tartozott.

Eltántorodott a párkánytól, egyáltalán nem volt erre szüksége, ehelyett ki is deríthette volna, melyik ágyra telepedhet le. Közel egyformán volt megvetve mindkettő, olyan finom pontossággal, amire ő sosem lesz képes. A hófehér párnahuzatok egyikében bízott csak, remélte, elárul neki valamit. Pár ott felejtett hajszálban bízott leginkább, nyálfoltokra nem volt kíváncsi.

Rajtakapástól tartva fejtette le kicsit a szürke plédet a jobb oldali fekhely vánkosáról, minden második pillanatban az ajtóra kapta tekintetét. Feszélyezte, ha más tulajdonát piszkálta, egyszerűen nem volt meg hozzá a joga. Most pedig itt elemezett egy – lehet – nem hozzátartozó párnát, szagolgatta és igen közelről vizslatta.

Még egy szempillaszálat sem talált rajta, ahogy erős vegyszer bukéján kívül sem érzett semmit. Körültekintően betakart a párnát, képességeihez mérten a legjobban imitálni akarta annak eredeti állapotát, inkább kisebb sikerrel. Kezével próbált elsimítgatni a takarón felgyülemlett ráncokat, de azok, akár gyűlhettek is volna, nem lepődött volna meg. Feladta. Ő erre képtelen, a baloldali ágy mellett az ő munkája erősen ittasnak látszott. Össze sem volt mérhető a kettő.

A mai napot, mintha csak a csalódások miatt hozták volna létre, egyre csak elvesztette a hitet önmagában.

Leereszkedett a parkettára, tompora alatt hangosabban jajdult fel, hátát a fémváznak vetett. Nem bírt tovább állni, fáradt és kiábrándult volt, pihennie kellett. Önkényes csendespihenőbe fogott, csak szobatársa érkezése miatt vetett volna véget neki.


	6. Az álom mezsgyéjén

Feje félre billent, ahogy egyre édesebben szólította a fáradtság, de szemét nem csukta be. Nem zárhatta be, logikátlan lett volna. Nem akart megélni egy kényszeredett ébredést, legalább ebben segítette a hátát gyötrő fémváz. A folyamatos fájdalom remekül oldotta álmát.

Az ajtó határozatlanul sírt fel a tompa esőzenében, volt ideje odafordítani a fejét. Asztaltársa magasodott a küszöbön. A fiú csak pár pillanattal később figyelt fel rá, hátra is tántorodott. Legalább most már nem kellett aggódnia a rossz első benyomás miatt, azt már megtette a reggelinél.

Rose nővér azt mondta, te majd megmutatod hova kell mennem – krákogta. Úgy tűnt, a kimerültség elérte torkát. Elkezdte felküzdeni magát ültéből, az ágy kiváló támaszává vált.

Persze – szólt Tom hidegen. Valahol idefelé elhagyta rideg mosolyképződményét, bár jelenleg nem is tartózkodott Agnes a közelben. Beesett arcán jobban mutatott a szánalom, legalábbis őszintébbnek látszott.

Elrobogott mellette a nála jóval magasabb fiú, csak hogy turkálni kezdhessen a szekrényben. Némán bámulta, valószínűleg bambán is, de nem igazán érdekelte. Meglehet most lépte át az utolsó előtti határt, a következő a végkimerülés okán történő összeesés lesz. Vissza akart ereszkedni a padlóra, nem tudta meddig bír még állni.

Tom valamiféle rongyot rángatott elő, szürke, vékony szövetdarabot gyűrt markában. Álmos nem értette, mire kell az a fiúnak, bár lehet pusztán kimerült agyának volt megfejthetetlen a képlet. Már azon sem háborodott fel, hogy nem bírta kibogozni a történteket, csak monoton mozgással követte Denemet.

Az ébenhajú voltaképp gyorsan haladt – magasságkülönbségük sem javított sokat helyzetén –, így a _társa_ mellett való haladás fel sem merült benne. Hátul elevickélt, kicsit kacsázva, kicsit bukdácsolva, noha három lépésnél hosszabbra egyszer sem hízott lemaradása. Ezt elég jó eredménynek tartotta, annak tudtában, hogy lépcsőztek is egy sort.

A Táblás – kapitális betűvel az elején – a földszint egyik kopottas ajtaja mögött rejtőzött. Keskeny bejáraton mentek be a mondhatni világos terembe, amiben szintén tobzódtak a megkérdőjelezhető eredetű asztalok. Méretükhöz mérten ültek mögöttük gyerekek, hol egy, hol több, de csupán az egyik oldalon. Mindenki ugyanarra nézett. Egy feketetábla függött velük szemben, tisztának látszott, noha pár karcolás fehéren fénylett rajta.

Itt is Tom nyomában járt, sőt mellé is telepedett le. Mágiájának védekező magatartása sem állíthatta fel onnan, a szükség törvényt bont. Szerencsére támlás szék jutott neki, így saját súlyát sem kellett tovább elviselnie. Csak hátradőlve vizslatta a sápadt plafont, elég gyötrelem volt számára a gyerektömeg zsivaja, nem formált igényt több felesleges ingerre. Szemét is szívesen bezárta volna, égett, de nem hitte, hogy rajta kívül bárki is értékelte volna. Daisy büszke nőnek tűnt, a sértett büszke emberek félelmetesek tudnak lenni, és ő nem szeretett félni.

Ahogy gondolataiban megjelent a név, úgy csapódott be az ajtó. Pusztán írisze vándorolt arra, hiszen csak egy kétségtelen dologban kellett megbizonyosodnia, Daisy megérkezett. Egy elhúzott, halovány dícsértessék köszöntötte.

Savanyú motívumok uralták ábrázatát, miképp felszegett állal a tábla elé lépdelt. Taszító látvány volt. Valamiféle könyveket szorított domború mellkasához, hamar katonás toronyba rendezte őket az asztalán. Amint végzett, kutatásba fogott szemével, mintha keresett volna valakit. Rajta állapodott meg tekintete, ettől tartott.

Arthur, örülök, hogy idetaláltál! – Álmost meglehet megrémisztette volna az apáca hirtelen lelkesedése, amennyiben lett volna feles energiája ilyesmire. A nő arca kellemetlen perceket ígért neki, hiszen mint egy szadista viselte mosolyát.

Tom segített, nővér – válaszolta, hiszen Denem nélkül talán csak a lépcsőt lelte volna meg. Remélte gyenge hangja elért a terem másik végébe.

Az remek, de nem fontos – Daisy, akár köpködhetett is volna, a különbséget nehezen vette volna észre. – Gyere ki ide, fel kell tennem pár kérdést!

Teste nyomban követte az utasítást, lassan és nehezen, de követte. Kiballagott a padok által képzett keskeny folyosók egyikén, csupán hogy megállhasson Daisy asztala előtt. Kihúzta magát, mellkasát kitolta és sarkait egymásnak préselte, a lehető legnagyobb betűkkel akarta hirdetni: tiszteli újdonsült tanítóját. Saját véleményét még ráért kifejezni, egy kiadós alvás után ideális is lesz. Most egyedül az arcán húzódó általános kedvtelenséggel nem hazudtolta meg önmagát.

Ameddig Arthurral beszélgetek, mindenki vegyen egy palavesszőt és egy táblát! Az idősebbek segítsenek a fiataloknak, és ne állatok módjára viselkedjetek, szabályos sort szeretnék látni a szekrény előtt! – a határozott utasítások úgy peregtek le Daisy nővér ajkáról, mintha nem lett volna holnap. – És Tom, vigyél Arthurnak is! – Álmos nem fordult meg – lehetett akármennyire is kíváncsi, hogy milyen táblákról volt szó –, mégis érezte Denem nem tetszését. Mágiája ismét furcsa, riadt táncot kezdett lejteni bőre alatt. – Arthur, jártál valaha iskolába? – szegezte neki az apáca a kérdést, olyan hanggal, ami merőben elveti még a feltételezést is. Eddig nem hitte, hogy ennyire analfabétának látszik.

Igen, nővér – felelte sebesen. A halovány szemöldök hitetlenkedve emelkedett fel.

Ismered az ábécét? – érdeklődött tovább az apáca.

Igen.

Ezt vehetem úgy, hogy tudsz írni és olvasni? – A kétkedő kifejezés egyre csak eluralkodott Daisy fizimiskáján.

Igen – ismételte monotonan. Meggyőzősége egyre csak felvizeződött.

Mértékegységekkel tisztában vagy? És számolni tudsz-e? – Bólintással helyeselt. – Remek! – Ebből az egy szóból ki bírta venni, hogy hazugnak tartja a nő.

Szája falába mart, el akarta rejteni hirtelen jött ingerültségét. Elméjét is átöblítette újdonsült dühe, fáradtsága kicsit el is halványodott.

Hogy betűzzük a kellemetlen szót? – támadó jellegűnek hatott a hangsúly, mégsem érezte magát veszélyben, helyesírása verhetetlen volt.

Nyugodtan teljesítette a feladatot, jóval nehezebbre számított, nem mintha lexikálisan bármi nagyobb fejtörést okozott volna neki. A fáradság határán is könnyedén előkaphatott bármit elméje könyvtárából.

Válaszát követően némán meredt Daisyre, annak egyáltalán nem esztétikus vonalaira. Egyre rondábbnak találta a hölgyet, ebben közrejátszhatott újonnan ráncosra gyűrt homloka is. Majdnem láthatatlan szemöldökének hála, akár szellemek is fodrozhatták volna bőrét. Az apáca arca további kérdések sorát ígérte, amit be is váltott. Újabb szavak kerültek lebetűzésre és felolvasásra, ahogy matekpéldákkal is kellett hadakoznia, azon csodálkozott egyedül, hogy nem kellett hüvelyket lábra váltania. Ez a legfeljebb fél óra egy borzalmas kavalkádként élt benne, tiszta emlékei egyedül a leírva látott dolgokról voltak, a többi képlékeny masszává vált. Agya lassan feladta.

Megmérettetése után visszaülhetett támlás székébe, aminél a mennyországot se képzelte jobb helynek. Ott várt rá vékony keretbe foglalt táblája és rövidke palavesszője, hogy a szorzótáblák sebes körmölésébe kezdhessen. Kortársainak ezt a feladatot osztotta ki Daisy, míg ő összeadásokat bogarászott.

A monoton munka kedvezett állapotának, noha fejében halovány zsongás támadt. A folyvást kisebbre formált számok szürke teste táncra perdült a fekete alapon. Ahogy egyre csak fogyott tábláján a tiszta felület, úgy erősödött koponyáján a nyomás. Rettentő fájdalom elébe néz, ha így folytatja.

Szerencsére tartottak pár perces ellenőrzéseket, amiket Daisy nővér ordítása jellemzett a legjobban. Amennyiben egy helytelen válasz elhangzott, az apáca hangja a magasba hágott. Ez sem segített kobakja zsibogásán, de legalább az ő arcába nem mászott bele a hölgy. Élete apró örömei.

A számtant követően tartottak egy egész osztályra kiterjedő tollbamondást, akkor megpihenhetett, pusztán egyenesen kellett tartania sorait. A palavesszők zajában úszott a terem, a penna sercegést jobban értékelte volna, nem egyszer esett meg, hogy gerincéig hatolt valamilyen rossz vonással keltett csikorgás. Nem tetszett neki, de lehet csak túl érzékeny volt. Idegrendszere mostanában minden nap mártírhalált halt, ezúttal Daisy vadászta le. Rikácsolása ejtette rajta az utolsó sebeket.

A szöveg vágott virágok gondozásáról szólt, miképp kell lenyesni a leveleket, meddig kell tölteni a vizet a vázában és ezekhez hasonló számára lényegtelen dolgok. Amennyiben valaha udvarláshoz támad kedve bizonyosan hasznosítani fogja szerzett tudását, nem mintha férfiak örülnének holmi gazoknak. Formalitás talán, vagy csak lelki békéje megnyugtatása. Ő sem bírta eldönteni.

Miután a pontot is elhelyezte az utolsó mondat végén, többegyére is felpillantott. Jóval hamarabb fejezte be a feladatot, mint társai. Az előtte ülő gyerekek még homorú háttal borultak szövegük felé, néha-néha felegyenesedve. Ilyenkor gondolkodhattak, háztársai is számtalanszor követték ezt a mozdulatsort. Ez egy idő után borzalmasan zavaróvá vált, főleg az RBF-ek alatt volt idegtépő. Úgy hullámoztak, mint a Balaton egy erősebb vihar alatt. Meglehet egyedül akkor illettek bele abba az undorító sztereotípiába, amit a többi ház állított róluk. Azonkívül sosem viselkedtek gyámoltalanul.

Ennyit terveztem mára. – Tette le sárgaborítós könyvét Daisy, biztos rengeteg ehhez hasonló, érdekes tollbamondás származik majd belőle. Lehet elmehet majd kertésznek, miután kijut innen, az anyja biztos értékelné. – Pakoljatok el! Ha meglátom, hogy bárki is csak úgy behányja a felszerelését, holnap betűző versenyt tartunk! – fenyegetőzött az apáca. A kikiáltás után, mintha nyomasztóbbá vált volna az addig sem épp kellemes csönd. Kezdte vitatni, hogy pusztán egy egyszerű megmérettetéstől tartanak _társai_. – Az ebédig vonuljatok vissza a szobáitokba, ha meglátok valakit a folyosókon csámborogni, azt nem fogjátok megköszönni! Utána, pedig mindenki egyenesen az első emeletre menjen! – nem vesztett semmit vészterhes hanghordozásából. Tekintetét végig is vezette az egész termen, ezt Álmos nem tudta mire vélni. Lehet fáradtsága tette komikussá, vagy a hölgy túlzott próbálkozása, akármelyik is követte el alig bírta kezével elrejteni mosolyát. Amennyiben elejtett volna ott egy halovány vigyort is, úgy hitte, nem köszönte volna meg. – Fejezzétek be a munkát, aki eddig nem tudta, az ezután se fogja! Lopott tudásra, pedig nem vagyok kíváncsi! – Álmos most először értett teljesen egyet Daisyvel, alakult, mint púpos gyerek a prés alatt. Ez a gondolata sem éppen hervasztotta mosolyát, most kellett eszébe jutnia ennek is?! – Arthur, senki sem állít meg! Odafáradhatsz a szekrényhez! – A szürke tekintet majd átdöfte, és az első pillanatban nem is értette miért. Egyre csak megfelejtkezett arról, hogy átevezték.

Mikor elérte az isteni sugallat, kirúgta maga alól a széket, hogy utána felszerelésével a kezében elveszetten tekintgessen a teremben. Hirtelenjében nemigen rémlett neki, hogy honnan is származott palapálcája és táblája. Szerencséjére a vezér irány a rendelkezésére állt, hiszen a helyiség mindkét szekrénye a terem végében állt. Lassan lépkedett – inkább totyogott –, Daisyért nem érte meg sietnie.

Elbotorkált további asztalok mellett, szépen cikk-cakkosan, közben elméjében lapozgatott felületes emlékei között. Kezdte megbánni, hogy nem fordult meg, mikor bizonyságot adott tudásáról. Mostanság mindig rossz döntéseket hozott, mintha átok ült volna rajta.

A termetes szekrények, mint iker óriások magasodtak felette, talán csak a fa erezete nem egyezett meg rajtuk. Ajtajaik semmilyen mintával nem büszkélkedhettek, nyerségük illett hozzájuk.

Míg próbált legjobb képessége szerint tippelni, kicsit legeltette a szemét, valamit kellett csinálnia. A hátán tanyázó tekintetek ezt váltották ki belőle, akár égethették is volna. Megkérdezni mégsem akarta, rendkívül jól gazdálkodott szavaival, talán túl remekül is.

A jobb az – vékony suttogás hallatszott a háta mögül. Egy vézna kislány állt mögötte, unott kifejezéssel az arcán. Rá várt, nem akarta tudni, mióta. Válaszul haloványan bólintott, és nyúlt is az ajtógombért.

Kölcsönzött dolgai helyét hamar megtalálta, pár maradék tábla tornyot képzett, míg a használaton kívüli pálcák egy dobozba sorakoztak. Helyet is engedett a soron következőnek. Lány nála jóval sebesebben mozgott, gyakorlottságát könnyen észrevette. Be se kellett várnia, pár lépes után megelőzte, és már csak szőke hajfonatait láthatta. Az ajtó felé haladt a kishölgy, így ő sem tett másképp, meg sem kérdőjelezte. Ő ma nem akart mást tenni csak sodródni az árral, hiszen csöppnyi fogalma sem volt semmiről. Talán egyedül az bántotta kicsit, hogy nála jóval apróbb gyerekek nyomában járt. Ezt a napot csak kibírja.

Ahogy teltek a percek, egyre csak gyűlt a tömeg az ajtó mellett. Rendezetlen sorkezdeménybe fejlődtek, ő pusztán egyre hátrábbra akart szivárogni. Denem is valahol ott időzött, úgy látszott ő sem akar a kötelezőnél jobban keveredni. Aszociálisak voltak mindketten.

Mégsem lesz olyan rettenetes szobatárs, kölcsönösen ignorálják majd a másikat és minden békés lesz. Túl szépnek tűnt ez ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen.

Rendeződjetek! Nem állatok vagytok, nem járhattok csürhében! – Álmosnak már kezdett hiányozni ez a rikoltozás, majdnem abbamaradt a fejfájása.

Pár suta bólogatáson kívül nem telt többre a gyerekektől, majd tettek néhány lépést jobbra vagy balra. Kis tesze-toszán, ahogy az lenni szokott. Álmos besorolt Tom mellé, úgy gondolta ezzel eleget tett.

Lehetetlenek vagytok! Induljatok, ne is lássalak titeket! És ha egy pisszenést is meghallok…! Tudjátok, mi lesz! – fenyegetőzött az apáca. Álmos nem tudta, mi lesz, és érthetetlen módon, most ez nem is zavarta.

Amorf kígyóként hagyták hátra tanítójukat, lassan, voltaképp totyogva. Ő rendkívül értékelte ezt, valakivel ellentétben. Míg ő békésen pakolgatta lábait egymás után, az egyik mögöttük haladó kislány elsodorta Denemet. Mint a dominók, úgy dőltek egymásra. Észre sem vette, mikor kapta hátra a fejét, fáradtságában nem bírta követni kíváncsiságát. Az indító ingerrel nézett farkasszemet, a szürke tekintet arrogánsan nézett le rá. Nem értette, az ilyen miért állt apácának.

Rövidke szörnyülködését követően, nyomban kezet nyújtott az elesetteknek, elsősorban a kisasszonynak. Szegény lány elég kétségbeesettnek látszott, erre jobb bizonyíték nem is lehetett volna más, minthogy ő is észrevette, ő, az érzelmi teáskanna. Barnás szeplői voltaképp világítottak halovány arcán, és szeme is egy galleon méreteit próbálta magáévá tenni, ezenkívül egész testében remegett. Álmos kicsit értetlenül állt a helyzet előtt, hiszen ennyire nagyot mégsem esett a kishölgy. Mégis, az a barna szempár kétségbeesetten tekintgetett pár kósza vörös hajszál rejtekéből. Száját hol ki, hol bezárta, mintha makogott is volna valamit, de képtelen volt kivenni bármit is. Végül remegő kacsója megtalálta az övét, így talpra bírta segíteni. Munkája végeztével, mint aki jól végezte dolgát fordult oda Denemhez, ezzel elengedve a lány kezét. Ez egy rossz döntésnek bizonyult, erről már akkor tudomást szerzett, mikor valami megragadta az ingét.

Denem ében tekintetét sem találta meg, mielőtt bekövetkezett a tragédia, elkezdett dőlni. Hátrakapta fejét, hogy szembe nézhessen merénylőjével, mintha egy őzike bámult volna vissza rá. Kétségbeesetten próbált nem rázuhanni a lányra, aki még így is bőszen markolta felsőjét.

A burkolat kemény karjába zárta, válla hamar sajgásnak indult. Ép végtagjával sebesen felsegítette magát, mintha kergették volna. Valamilyen fokon űzték is, Daisy bárkit fellökött volna, akit elért. Legalábbis Álmos így gondolta.

Szaporábban! – rivallta az apáca.

Igenis – suttogta. Követte az utasítást, a lehető legmesszebb szeretett volna kerülni a nővértől.

Denem – úgy tűnt – nem osztozott vágyain, ő meg sem erőltette magát. Siethetett ő bármennyire, a kettes sort felbontani nem volt joga.

A kellemetlen csendben csak Daisy fújtatását és a padló nyüszítését lehetett hallani, egy gyerek sem vetemedett beszélgetésre. Ezelőtt mindig is taszítónak találta a pletykákban úszó roxforti folyosókat, noha így, a félelem bűzében sétálva, kezdte hiányolni őket. A kellemetlen hangulatot pedig mágiája fura viselkedése koronázta meg, az is valami rettenetes történést ígért. Keze önkénytelenül kúszott gallérja alá, körmével mélyre merülve húsába. Ő ekképpen – is – vezette le a stresszt, rosszabb napjain véresre bírta marni hátát. Hegei ilyenkor – számára – előnytelen vörös kabátot öltöttek, csak úgy ragyogtak benne.

A felsodródott képre rögvest véget vetett bőre kínzásának, régóta próbált leszokni. Szerencsétlenségére annyi tartás volt benne, mint egy patkányban. Valószínűleg halála napjáig élni fog ezzel a függőségével, ahogy körme minden tekintetben való terrorizálásával is. Jelenlegi helyzete sem fog mást tenni, mint elmélyíteni kapcsolatát rossz szokásaival. Az élet remek, ahogy általában.

Daisy a lépcsőig kísérte őket, majd egy kemény pillantással vált el tőlük. Álmos furcsálta, hogy nem próbálta megfélemlíteni őket, számított rá. A nő könnyű lépéseinek zaja hamar elhalt a folyosón, a gyerekek dübögése korán megfojtotta. Komótosan baktattak felfelé, Denem ismét nem erőltette meg magát, nem mintha ő megkockáztatta volna a gyorsabb haladást. Egyszer sem engedhette meg magának, hogy bizonytalanul fektesse le talpát, hiszen úgy hamar megízlelhette volna a burkolatot. Így lehajtott fejjel, a lehető legnagyobb odafigyelésben mászta meg a fokokat, a környezetében levőket önkénytelenül kizárta.

Probléma nélkül megérkeztek szobájukba, az ajtó hangosan köszöntötte is őket. Minden izma megfeszült, ahogy másodjára elnyújtottan kornyikálni kezdett, noha így sem csapta be. Félt, véletlenül megidézi Daisyt.

Az ajtó elhallgattatása után készen állt, hogy leheveredjen. Úgy látszott Tomnak sem voltak rendkívül eltérő vágyai, hátát a falnak vetve ült a jobb oldali ágyon. Tekintetük találkozott egy pillanatra, a fiú mogorva vonásai egy cseppet sem lágyultak, szemére sötét árnyék hullott, szája fintorba torzult és homloka kelletlenül fodrozódott. Ronda felnőtt lesz, ha így folytatja, jegyezte volna meg anyja.

Mélyet sóhajtva ereszkedett le alacsony priccsére, hogy hanyatfekve bámulhassa a foltos plafont. Szüléje felderengése kicsikét felrázta, a tompa külvilág élesebbé lett, az álom nem csábította olyannyira, csupán szeme égettt keservesen. Nem habozott be is csukta.

Haza akart menni. Ez a képzet tisztán, de annál meszebb táncolt előtte, és eléréshez vezető út voltaképp kivitelezhetetlen volt.

Ő képtelen lesz megfejteni a bűbájt, eddigi életében egyedül illusztrálva látott időnyerőt. Szakavatott varázslót vagy boszorkányt pedig hiába keresett volna egy mugli árvaházban. Egyedül a szökés maradt megoldásként. A Minisztérium biztosan segítené. De míg oda elér, ki fogja támogatni? Még az az átkozott tárgy sincs nála, nem hogy terv, ami kisegíti a hat láb magas kerítésen és elvezeti a varázsvilágba.

Valószínű, hogy mágia nélkül nem megy majd semmire. Torkából ismét elszökött egy sóhaj. Tisztában volt vele, hogy abszurd mértékekig ragaszkodott a szabályokhoz, viszont eddig még nem érezte ezt ennyire fojtogatónak. Még annak tudtában is, hogy jogában állt varázsolni, sem csillapodott a nyomás a mellkasán. Egyszerűen tartott a következményektől. Nem akarta, hogy egy lapon említsék bűnözőkkel, olyanokkal, akiket időtlen idők óta megvetett. Valószínű összeroppanna. Meglehet nem is akarna hazatérni utána. Anyja szemébe sem merne nézni.

Rühellte a helyzetét, minden apró összetevőjét. Álmossága és érthetetlen nyugtalansága csak a hab volt a tortán. Mágiája gyermekkora óta nem viselkedett ilyen zabolázatlanul, mintha így szeretett volna válaszolni valami ismeretlen ingerre. Fáradtságában egyre kevésbe tudta visszatartani a kitörést, lassan nem is akarta. A teste ismét elnehezült, időnként a hideg rázta és a feje is lüktetett. Elengedte. Az addig benne tobzódó feszültség elhagyta, hogy végre beleütközhessen abba, ami eddig kitartóan zaklatta.

Amint felfogta, mivel is találkozott össze, rögvest felült, csakhogy kétkedően meredjen Denemre. A fiú is megilletődött, kicsit messzebb is kúszott tőle.

Abban a percben, akár az ég is rászakadhatott volna, nem érdekelte volna. A legnagyobb gondjának kulcsa vele szembe ült, csupán egy karnyújtásnyira.

Denem, hány éves vagy? – kérdezte. Torka száraz volt, régen szólalt meg.

Tizenegy, miért? – Zavarodottság ült Tom arcán, míg az övére roppant vigyor kúszott.

Csak szerettem volna tudni.

Mosolya lehetetlen méreteket öltött, lehet ennyire még semminek sem örült. Válláról hegyek gördültek le, a levegő finomabbnak tűnt és az addig szürke szoba is kivirágzott. Képes lett volna elveszni ebben a pillanatban, pusztán nem engedték meg neki.

Miért vágsz ilyen arcot? Idősebb vagy, vagy mi van? – sorozta meg Denem kérdéseivel. Visszatért merev vonásaihoz, mindössze egy csipet kíváncsiság keveredett beléjük.

Örülök, ennyi – válaszolta.

Ő ezzel lezártnak is tekintette a társalgást. Vissza is hanyatlott kemény párnájára, még a orrába nyomuló dohszag sem fejtette le vigyorát. Aznap semmi sem szeghette kedvét.

Boldog volt.


	7. Elveszett dolgok

A már kiismert lépcsőn baktatott felfelé, a burkolat még mindig ocsmány volt, ahogy lépései is instabilok. Az elmúlt pár hete monotonon telt, ugyanazt csinálta, ette és gondolta. Unta, másra vágyott, egy kis változatosságra. Annyival is megelégedett volna, ha egyszer Daisy kelti Agnes nővér helyett. Tényleg nem követelt sokat. Mintha egy napot élt volna át több tucatszor, egybemosódott minden, követhetetlenné vált. Egyedül a Hold árulta el neki, hogy az idő nem állt meg, hiszen éjszakai barátja egyszer már elfogyott és lassan ugyanakkorára hízott, mint mikor ideérkezett.

Keze elmerült jobb zsebében, mélyre, egészen az aljáig pusztán azért, hogy szövetet találjon, ballal is ugyanezt tette. Időnyerőjét keresete, szerette pár óránként meglesni, hogy nem tervezi-e visszavinni idejébe. Fogalma sem volt, miképp állapította volna meg ezt, de csinálta. Legalábbis csinálta volna. Hazaútjának kulcsát nem találta.

Önkénytelenül megtorpant a sötét folyosón, csakhogy hidegverejték szánkázhasson le hátán. Remegő tagokkal vizsgálta át újra ruhája minden rejtekét, semelyik sem bírt azzal, amire vágyott. Keze rögvest átkúszott hátára, vakarózni kezdett. Tekintete elveszetten ténfergett a félhomályban, csupán egy-egy elvétett csillogásra várva.

Fejében számtalan kérdés megfordult, közel ugyanannyi megrovással karöltve. Az utóbbiak könnyen elnyomták a tényleges haszonnal bírókat. Már nem tartotta jó ötletnek, hogy mindenhová magával vitte, hogy nyílt zsebben tartotta, és hogy nem ellenőrizte gyakrabban. Körmei egyre mélyebbre hatoltak húsában, a levegőt jóval hangosabban nyelte, és a gyomra felkavarodott. Legszívesebben ráokádott volna a sápadtsárga csempére. Érezte, miképp szaladt fel torkán gyomorsava, égő ösvényt hagyva maga után. A helyiség is el-elbillent, lépni sem mert. Már nem jut haza.

Itt fog maradni, hogy ugyanazt a napot a végtelenségig újraélhesse. Felkelhet, vajaskenyeret ehet, … Vajas kenyeret evett, amíg valaki az ölébe nem lökte azt.

Nadrágot váltott vacsora után. Legszívesebben felképelte volna magát, viszont inkább csak elindult. Minél hamarabb visszatér a szobájukba, annál hamarabb tarthatja majd kezében időnyerőjét.

Magához képest sebesen elérte ajtajukat csak, hogy annak ellenkező nyikorgása ellenére berobbanjon a helyiségbe. Egyenesen pedánsan összehajtott nadrágjához sietett, majd tapogatni kezdte annak zsebeit. Szívverésének ideje sem volt megnyugodni, érezte, miképp próbál kirobbanni bordái alól, ahogy egyre kevesebb lehetőség maradt hátra. Egyikben sem érzett semmit. Elkezdte elvetemülten rázni levetett ruháját, mintha a semmi kibírt volna esni belőle. Legszívesebben falhoz csapta volna, viszont pusztán visszaejtette az ágyra.

Körme hamar foga alá csúszott, kisebb és nagyobb darabok is leharapott, viszont mindegyiken érezte a vér sajátos ízét. Sikerült felsértenie hátát. Ez egy kicsit helyre rakta. Valószínű, vakrémülete nem viszi majd sehová.

Megkísérelte egyenletesen nyeldekelni a levegőt, miközben próbálta felvázolni az eshetőségeket. A legjobb esetben a szobában zuhant ki, mikor vetkőzött, és becsúszott valami alá, a legrosszabban pedig a dologház legsötétebb zugában, vagy egy árva kezében volt. Arra nem is mert gondolni, hogy már használták is.

Azt se tudta, működik-e még.

Elhűlt tenyerébe temette homlokát, majd elmormolt egy imát.

Tennie kellett valamit. Térdre borulva nézett be saját és Denem ágya alá, majd négykézláb elevickélt a szekrényig, hogy ott is ugyanazt tegye. Az apró, sötét rés mindent vastag árnyéklepelbe öltöztetett, még egy porcicát sem látott, pedig azok jelenlétében biztos volt. Kezét erőszakoson próbálta bepréselni a keskeny hézagon, alkarja felét sem bírta bejuttatni. Ujjai puha mocskon kívül semmit sem találtak, noha ez nem állította meg. Lábra kecmergett és teljes súlyával a masszív bútornak feszült. A megmozdításra tett kísérlete csúfos kudarcba fulladt. Nem pusztán azért, mert egy alultáplált gyerek erejével rendelkezett, hanem Denem ágya is tervei útjában állt. Inkább másnapra halasztotta a lakberendezést.

Továbbá asztaluk alatt és pár kihasználatlan sarokban matatott kicsit, hogy azt követően ismét ágya alatt kezdjen turkálni. Néhányszor még megismételte ezt az eredménytelen kört, egyre vastagabb koszrétegbe burkolva patyolat hálóruháját.

Szíve fülsértően dörömbölt, mintha egyenesen mellett lövöldöztek volna. Attól és hangos lihegésétől volt hangos apró szobájuk. A padlón ült, valahol a helyiség közepén, feladta.

Háta ismét élvezhette a törődést, az enyhe fájdalom kicsit oldotta közel elviselhetetlen feszültségét. Gondolatai kicsivel olvashatóbakká lettek, valamiféle ötlet meg is született benne.

Felállt, leporolta magát, és kezébe vette párnáját. Amióta – valamilyen csoda folytán –visszakapta személyes tárgyait, párnahuzatában tartotta pálcáját. Félt, hogy Denem felfedezi és megmagyarázhatatlan károkat okoz mind a szobában, mind magában. Az biztos megkoronázta volna az itt tartózkodását.

Remegő tagja nehezen birkózott meg a gombokkal, de kínlódása nem vezetett sehová. Nem mert tovább lépni. Mintha két tűz között rekedt volna, esélye sem volt meghozni a _jó_ döntést. Akármerre lép meg fog égni, határozottan nem kedvelte az ilyen helyzeteket. A kockázat fojtogatta.

Egy invito, ennyi lenne. De mi lesz, ha rajtakapják, vagy ha valaki meglátja, miképp száll végig az időnyerő az intézményen egészen a markáig? Noha egy mugli időben való utazgatása sem vonzotta, nem vezetett volna semmi jóra. Az első világháborúnak csak most lett vége, sokan bármit megadnának egy új esélyért. Döntésképtelen volt.

Miért kellett felvenni? Miért nem ment egyenesen haza? Miért nem vitte egyenesen a Minisztériumba? Miért kellett ennyi mindent elrontania?

Önostorozó gondolataiból az ajtó nyikorgása rángatta ki, szobatársa megérkezett. Tekintetük találkozott, Denem kérdőn nézett rá. Biztos érdekes látványt nyújtott vánkosát szorongatva.

Denem, nem láttál egy… – Hirtelen ötlete sem volt, hogy miképpen is kéne leírnia időnyerőjét. – Egy órát?

Nem.

Nem is tudta mire számított. Denem még akkor sem adta volna neki vissza, ha a hátsózsebében lapult volna. Nem igazán kedvelték egymást.

Elkezdte visszagombolni párnáját. A varázslás gondolatát is kiirtotta Tom feltűnése.

Kibontotta bevetett ágyát, majd vékony pokrócába csavarta magát. Nyár közepén is hűvös volt az épület, valószínű a vastag falak tették. A plafont alig érte el egy szál gyertyájuk fénye, az is csak folyton táncoló árnyékokkal öltöztette. Legalább valamivel le bírta fedni a fel-feltörő aggodalmait. Feje erőszakos kiürítésé általában remekül működött, most sem vallott teljes kudarcot. A fáradhatatlan sötét alakok Denem halk matatásával karöltve hamar elaltatták.

Végre megszabadulhatott a rideg valóságból.

Sötétben ébredt, a hajnal közel sem járt. Hideg verejték öltöztette, tagjai remegtek és mozdulni se mert. Álma pusztán darabos emlékeket hagyott maga után. Tűz, akasztás és üldözés. Valószínű, nem ebben a sorrendben. A kötél, mintha nyomot hagyott volna torkán, a levegőt fájdalmasan nyelte. Zihált, míg tekintete valami ismerős után kutatott a sötétben. Az árnyékok elfedtek mindent, akár a föld alatt is lehetett volna, ez nem segített állapotán.

Mit csinálsz? – kérdezték. Nyomban felismerte Denem megszokott ingerült hangját, ez valamennyire megnyugtatta. Közel s távol nem volt senki, aki felgyújtotta volna holttestét.

Felébredtem.

Legközelebb halkabban!

Hallotta, ahogy Denem ágya nyikorgott, valószínű, ő már készenállt ismét álomba merülni. Ezt nem mondhatta el saját magáról, a szíve még mindig vadul ostromolta mellkasát. Fájt neki.

Gondolatai a többi alvásra tett kísérletét is megfertőzték, sok rettenetes végkimenetelt végignézhetett a számtalanból. A múlt és a jelen összemosódott, a boszorkány üldözések újrakezdődtek és mindezért ő volt a felelős. Ő senkit sem akart bántani, ahogy bűnözni sem szeretett volna, de az egyik elképzelését fel kellett áldoznia. Valószínű az utóbbi lesz az áldozat.

Reggel ajtajuk ismerős hangjára ébredt, furcsa módon elmaradt az addig megszokott kopogás.

Kelljetek fel!

Nem Agnes nővér állt a küszöbön, tegnapi kívánsága valóra vált. Daisy az utasítása után nyomban elviharzott, bizonyosan felrobogott a lányok emeletére.

Nem volt benne sok erő, mintha valaki megverte volna az este folyamán. Tagjai fájtak, feje lüktetett és gyomra is kavargott. Mondhatni mély nyomot hagytak benne éjszakai élményei, pedig évente látogatta meg egy ezeknél jóval gyötrelmesebb lidércnyomás. Azon nem csodálkozott, hogy haját homlokához tapasztotta izzadtsága vagy, hogy keze idősökéhez hasonlóan remegett, ezeket már párszor tapasztalta. Noha ez a több irányból érkező kín ismeretlenként tört rá. Bizonyosan álmai nem egyedül tették ezt, bűntudata és félelem erősen közrejátszhattak.

Öltözz, ne csak feküdj ott! Mindjárt visszajön!

Tom fojtott kiabálására nem reagált sokat, pusztán rádöbbent, mit is csinált addig: bámulta a plafont. Egyedül észre sem vette volna, képzetei remekül elzárták előle a külvilágot. Végül feltámaszkodott, erre is csak Denem fújtatása vette rá. Tisztában volt vele, hogyha ő nem mozdul, akkor le fogják rántani ágyáról. Reggelente nem tartotta érdemesnek húzni Tomot, magához képest is lobbanékony volt.

Gyorsan magára kapkodta ruháit, hátát a lehető legkevesebb ideig szerette volna fedetlenül hagyni. Meztelennek érezte magát fedő bűbájai nélkül, egy rossz mozdulat és szégyene mások szeme elé kerül. Vékony inge sem segített helyzetén, egy kis izzadtság átlátszóvá tette. Hiányzott neki talárja, az remekül megőrizte a titkát.

Hamarabb végzett Tomnál, mindig hamarabb végzett Tomnál. A fiú valószínűleg szerette húzni az időt, szegényes öltözetét rendezgethette akármeddig, ahogy zsírtól csomós haját is, egyik sem lett kellemesebb a szemnek. Kicsit szoros cipőjében elballagott az étkezőig, lassan, megfontoltan. Minden sarkot megnézve, minden lépcsőfokot megvizsgálva, és legfőképpen minden útjába akadó arcát kellemetlenül sokáig fürkészve. Időnyerőjét kereste vagy egy kósza jelet annak használatára. Ő sem tudta igazán mi után kutat, de ez nem tartotta vissza. Bízott benne, hogy bármi is legyen az ordítani fog a figyelméért. Mégis mennyire lehet nehéz kiszúrni egy gyereket, aki nemrég a múltban járt? Remélte, nem nagyon.

A reggeli a megszokott volt, noha egy igen fontos tényezője hiányzott: Agnes nővér. A nap első imából kiderült, hogy láz gyötri, Rose nővér könyörgött a gyógyulásáért. Álmos csak lopva pillantott beteg nevelője üres helyére, olyan komor lett így az apácák asztala az övékkel együtt. Denem elhagyta csak az étkezőben viselt mosolyát, sápadt arcát undor uralta. Valamilyen szinten együtt tudott vele érezni, csak egy hónapja élt itt, noha már unta egyhangú étkeiket. Vajas – száraz – kenyér reggelire s vacsorára és voltaképp vízig hígított leves ebédre. Könnyen megunható, ezt ő is beismerte.

Lehetőség szerint be-bekukkantott újonnan billegő asztalkájuk alá, de akárhányszor tekintett be csupán Tom kopottas cipőit látta, az egyik cipőfűzője jóval hosszabb volt a másiknál.

A remény, hogy itt találja majd elveszett holmiját, mondhatni kiszámíthatóan halálozott el. A tegnapi vacsoránál párszor ellenőrizte zsebeit, időnyerője combja melegétől langyosan simult markába mindegyik alkalommal. Annyira örült volna, hogyha ebben a percben is megtehette volna ugyanezt. Mennyi mindent adott volna érte, mennyi mindent.

Nem hitte, hogy olyan jól ki bírja javítani hibáját, ahogy azt vétette. Eddigi életében erre még nem volt példa.

A mai nap, Agnes nővér hiányából fakadólag, igen más lesz – kezdett bele napindító beszédébe Rose nővér. A szeme alatti árkok mélyebbnek tűntek és sötétebbnek. Valószínű, nem aludt pár órácskánál többet. – Úgy döntöttünk ideje a nyári nagytakarításnak, amit Daisy nővér fog felügyelni, jómagam visszatérek Agnes nővér mellé. Mindenki a saját szobájával kezdi, majd a folyosók, lépcsősorok, mosdók, tantermek és az étkező következik. Mindenkitől szorgalmas munkát várok el!

Míg a többiek elnyújtott „igenisüket" hangoztatták, addig neki csak egy zabolázatlan mosoly terült el az arcán. Mintha miden a kezére játszott volna! Alig várta, hogy négykézláb kúszva sikálhassa a padlót, minden percét ki fogja használni.


End file.
